Once Burned
by TheRedhood908
Summary: When Hawkgirl betrayed the Justice League, she did more than break the trust of her friends. She lost everything, including her love. Two years after her leaving, The Question has moved on and despite his nature has found comfort in another woman's arms. What happens when Shayera comes back into his life, and what kind of hard choices will he have to make?
1. Chapter 1

_**Thanagarian Warship, Orbiting Above Gotham**_

"Your work is beyond commendation Shayera. When we return to Thanagar you'll be a hero. They'll sing songs of what we are going to accomplish here. Never again will the Gordanians threaten us" Hro says, walking down the hallway as she passed the prison cells the Justice League were being held in. Shayera tries to avert her eyes, but she still knows that they are glaring at her, with hateful accusing eyes.

She didn't blame them. She couldn't.

"Traitor!" Superman shouts, rushing against the chains and bars keeping him down. If he wasn't being affected by the Kryptonite that they had thrown into his cell he would've broken free and instantly turned the tide. The two Thanagarian officers stop and stare, a slight smirk coming to Hro's face. "Couldn't be further from the truth. Shayera is loyal to Thanagar. She's always been loyal to Thanagar" he sneers, causing Superman to become silent while he glared at the woman. She despised how her former leader and friend looked at that moment. Weak, captured and full of hate.

They move on, not sharing another word as they go. Diana is still dazed, having been beaten down violently by a squad of Thanagarian shock troops. Wally? He doesn't even look at her. He just stares at his bindings, obviously thinking of how to get out of them. That was one of the most hurtful ones. Her surrogate brother was someone she came to care for very much during her time on Earth.

She knows that the next cell will be the worst for her to take mentally and she prepares for it as a soldier. "The Martian is still loose of course, slippery bastard got away. We're looking for him though, and we'll find him soon enough" he says, stopping the two of them in front of the last cell.

"And this is the one you seduced hmm Shayera? I have to say, surprised you didn't go for the Kyrptonian. This one, the Question, is strange. No face, no words since we've brought him in. We don't even know how to remove his mask, if it is a mask" Hro says laughing, undoubtedly taking pleasure out of taunting his foe.

Shayera is about to tell Hro that aerosol will remove the mask but she can't bring herself to do it. She couldn't look into his eyes right now. She was afraid of what she'd see in them. It was hard enough to deal with his mask, that blank slate that gave nothing away. He's staring at her though. She can tell. He is bedraggled, and looks as if he'd been hit by a bus. His arms were bruised, his shirt torn and his shoulder cut, the blood from said wound congealing onto the fabric.

"He resisted the most if I'm being honest. Even Batman was easier to take, but mostly because he was caught off guard, in the Amazon's arms" Hro says with a laugh. Shayera can't help the smile that breaks onto her fact at the mention of a budding relationship between Bruce and Diana.

'Finally' she thinks before quickly wiping the smile away just as quickly, her mind reminding her that Vic might take her smile the wrong way and think that it was because of his misfortune. "He has a face" she says simply, her mind drifting back to the previous month.

"_Vic, you need to shave" she said, laughing as she laid on his chest, running her fingers over his cheeks and the rest of his face while they laid in bed. "Why, you don't like it?''_

She shakes these thoughts away and focuses, looking back at Vic. She feels strange in her officer's uniform. It had been five years since she'd last worn it, and it didn't feel right.

'None of this is right' she thinks, wanting to move on quickly. She couldn't stand it, seeing Vic in the holding cell, looking at her. She hated it. She wanted to scream. 'Why does he have to wear that mask all the damn time?!' she thinks to herself before that treacherous part of her mind, her conscience, begins to speak. 'You know he doesn't wear it all the time. He rarely wore it around you' it says and she walks forward, remembering how he had taken off his mask for her in the wake of the brush they had with the Injustice League. Vic had been captured, tortured and finally freed after a week.

"_Ugliest guy in the world. I know" he said, his nose broken and askew, his left eye practically swollen shut. She just smiled and placed her hand on the side of his cheek, rubbing it gently so as not to hurt him. _

"_I'd have to disagree on that" she'd said before standing up and moving towards the medbay window, closing the shades and giving them some privacy._

Without realizing it, she found that she was now standing in front of the observation deck of the ship, men and women rushing to and fro past her, off to whatever task or duty was before them. She was like them...once. Maybe even during her time in the League. They were always rushing off to put out one fire or another, not too much unlike a war. The only difference was how she felt while doing it. During the early days of the Gordanian-Thanagarian war she fought, and she fought everywhere. Wherever she went, Gordanians died. Nobody was ever happy to see her. Of course, other soldiers were "happy" to see them, but only because it allowed them to continue to fight. She could have been anyone and the response would have been the same. She wasn't Hawkgirl, Justice League member and hero. She was Lieutenant Hol, reinforcements and nothing more.

Soldiers cheered, or mostly just nodded in appreciation, The people she helped while in the Justice League shouted, cried, hugged and kissed. Gratitude was universal, and in all languages she saw joy and happiness when she arrived to help.

"Is everything alright Shayera?" asks Hro, finally walking up behind her and looking out over the dark and foreboding city. "You stormed out rather quickly. I….well….I hope you do not still have feelings for the man" he says, a light smirk in his voice that hinted at the fact that he thought such a possibility humorous.

"No" she says simply, looking out towards Wayne tower. It hadn't suffered any damage in the initial takeover of Gotham, but she wasn't really interested in the tower in and of itself. She was only using it as a marker point as two blocks over and two blocks back past the right of the tower was an apartment building where she and Vic lived. He'd moved from the Hub years back, wanting to have access to the databases located at Wayne industries. He was lucky too, as only a few months after the move, Hub city was destroyed by Doomsday, who had been dropped on the city by the Injustice League.

She doesn't say anymore and instead continues to look, imagining that she could see the apartment. She sees her special soap, that Vic was sure caused hypnosis, on the bathroom shelf next to her pink toothbrush. She sees her dresser, clothes sticking out at odd angles because of how she constantly rushes out and in, changing clothes haphazardly. She sees the waffle iron she bought Vic for last christmas, and the dishes still in the drying rack.

All these things show that she told yet one more lie to another man she loved. Or did she still love Hro? Yes. She did, but it was not the same as with Vic. She'd fought beside Hro. She'd done that and more with the masked conspiracy theorist. She'd lived beside Vic.

"That's good" Hro says, placing a hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing in a sign of affection. It was foreign to her at this point. Affection on Thanagar would have barely passed for friendliness on Earth.

"We haven't been exactly honest with you about our plans here on Earth" he says, his smile collapsing into a straight line. She turns and moves his hand off of her, confused at his words. "What do you mean?" she asks, anger beginning to bubble up within her. She had been dispatched to Earth to spy on them with the intent of reporting back on Earth's military capabilities for the eventuality of an alliance against the Gordanians. She had also reported on her teammates weaknesses thinking that it was to give the Thanagarian high command more information about the Earth's defensive and offensive capabilities.

Hro looks down, trying to avert her eyes. "We are not building a force field" he says simply before crossing his arms behind his back and looking out of the window towards Vreeland park, where Thanagarian soldiers were busy building something that wasn't familiar to her. She had thought it was a force field generator and she had been told as such by the man before her.

"What the hell are you talking about? What are we doing here then?" she asks, unable to help the anger that creeps into her voice at being lied to. "It's a bypass. A hyperspace bypass" the Thanagarian man says, speaking as if it was of no consequence or that it didn't matter if they lied to her. "It'll complete the chain of other bypasses we have placed throughout this system, allowing our fleet to sneak around the Gordanian defenses and attack their homeworld. We have a chance to end this war, right here, right now" he says, turning and placing his hands on her waist, attempting to pull her close. She resists however, and the smile goes from his face and his eyes seem to take on a cold glint.

"If you do that, Earth will be destroyed! We can't allow that" she says as the implications of everything she heard came to her. Hro just nods, sensing the turmoil from his fiancee. "Yes, and this is why we had to hide this from you. We sensed that perhaps you'd become...too involved with the earthlings" he says, accusation in his eyes. "Especially after we found out about your relationship with the Question" he says before smiling.

"But, any doubts we had about your loyalty vanished as soon as you helped us bring down the Justice League. That is why I'm telling you of our plans now" he says, his face becoming serious yet again. "For Thanagar to live, Earth must die" he finishes, placing his hands on her shoulders and staring into her eyes, almost as if he was willing her to accept his reasoning. She pushes out of his arms, enraged. "You can't do this. We promised them that we were here to help" she says, accusingly.

Hro doesn't take this well and glares at the woman. "We must. We have no choice. All other tactical options have been exhausted. By the end of the day, we will activate the hyperspace bypass and save Thanagar. Nobody will care about Earth, or those lost on it. Unless" he says, stopping to advance on her. "You still love him?" he asks, looking into her eyes. She tries to look away, knowing that it would be impossible to hide the truth if she allowed him to see, but he gently grasps her chin and moves her head so she cannot avoid eye contact.

She doesn't answer and this confirms everything to the man. He scowls, releasing her and moving back to the observation deck. Shayera doesn't move and she can't help the traitorous tears that roll down her face. Despite the ambient noise throughout the entire ship, she feels the silence between them as if it was a physical force. She'd never felt further away from the man and part of her mind questions what she even feels for him anymore. Five years turned out to be so much longer than anticipated. How much could really change in that time?

"_I love you Shay" Vic says, cuddling her close to him and nuzzling his chin against her forehead._

Everything could change.

"Hro, please spare Earth. I'll do anything" she says, advancing on the man and gently placing her own hand on his shoulder. "Please. We can leave. FIght the Gordanians ourselves" she adds, still feeling like she is betraying Vic. Could she leave him? Yes. If it meant saving his life, she could.

Her mind begins to flash with images, the first of which being the departure of the Thanagarian fleet. The League would watch their departure and do nothing, with Vic standing off to the side, unyielding as ever. He would be pained though, or maybe he wouldn't. Maybe his justified rage at her would make him glad to see her go. The thought of him hating her sends a jolt of acidic sadness through her heart, but she stomachs it. Over time he'd move on, meet someone else. Her vision of Vic's future without her shifts, with each possibility coming to the forefront. One minute it is him and Fire dancing the salsa, the next he is kissing Ice in a buggy ride through Central park. These images are only replaced by other possibilities, more intimate in nature.

His marriage to Black Canary, or an arm wrapped around Vixen's shoulders as she holds their newborn child in a hospital bed. They all stretch on in her mind, endless possibilities where Vic is happy without her, and it hurts. The tears fall freer now, but she steady's herself and hopes against hope that Hro will listen to her. She could deal with the pain if she at least had Hro to distract her. She would much rather mourn the loss of their future together than mourn Vic.

"Hro, we can find a way to save Thanagar, we could even ask…" she says, seeing that the man deflates at her touch. He has to know, and it would not be good for his pride. He'd lost her long ago, and only now just realized it.

"Commander Talak! The League has been freed! The Martian, he's on….aggghhhh" the intercom crackles to life before dying, causing the man to look up in rage. "They must be heading for the cargo bay" he shouts, picking up a mace as he moves to rally the already moving crew. "We have to stop them. Nothing can hinder our plans!" he shouts, spurring the others into even quicker action as they arm themselves and move off into the ship. Shayera follows, reluctantly drawing her mace. She didn't know what to do, and followed Hro out of military obedience, but it was clear that he didn't trust her.

'Do you blame him for that?' a voice asks within her head. 'After all, you don't even know what you're going to do yourself'

She shakes it away as the group moves closer and closer to the cargo bay. The signs of battle become clearer and clearer as knocked out Thanagarian soldiers lay sprawled out everywhere, and holes in the ship allowed the normal Gotham weather, which is to say rain, to seep into the interior. "What happened here?" one of the soldiers asked, gripping her sword tightly. Shayera would bet that it had been Clark, undoubtedly having wanted to damage the ship before moving off the disrupt operations on the ground. Or one of them were powerful enough to rip holes in the hull of a ship. It reminded her of when they first fought together, and how they'd used the sunlight to kill off the parasites.

"It was the Kryptonian probably" says Hro, moving forward, nonplussed. Or so it seemed. Shayera could tell that underneath his bravado that he was scared.

"Commander! The Kryptonian and the Amazon are on the ground! They've destroyed the bypass!" a soldier shouts through the communicator, causing Hro to hiss in impotent rage and throw the communicator away. The soldiers all look at each other, confused and some visibly shaken. They had all been told that the bypass was their last hope. The commander stares at her, and Shayera keeps his gaze. Earth was saved, but she could feel no true joy in it. Thanagar was now doomed, and the accusing eyes of her former, and she was sure it was now mutually former, lover hurt more than she'd imagined.

"Sir, what do we do?" asks one of the younger men, his wings still holding traces of his juvenile coloration. The silence stretches on for a minute more until Hro turns away from Shayera and nods to the soldiers. "We get revenge" he says, a chorus of cheers and shouts accompanying him as he takes off down the hallway, the rest following him quickly. Shayera begins to move herself, but only halfway to the cargo bay she realizes that she wants, with all her heart, to get one last look at Vic, and make sure he was okay.

The sounds of battle get closer and closer and it soon becomes clear to her that the Thanagarians aren't winning. The trickle of wounded soldiers seems to turn to a flood, and with each foot Hro seems to become more intent on violence. Surrender would never have entered her mind before now but it soon became all she could think of as the possibility of engaging her former friends in combat herself became possible.

"No mercy. Kill these bastards. We can still salvage the bypass. I doubt those two idiots were competent enough to fully disable it" Hro says, getting nervous chuckles from the group he led. It was clear that his false bravado wasn't going to lead them to victory that day but he still had to try. She respected it. Once upon a time she would've went along with it happily. Nothing was more romantic than dying alongside your lover on Thanagar.

As the group rushes into the open bay she finds her mind drawn to how her perception about things had changed. Dying beside your lover was romantic, but it was more romantic when it was after decades together, holding each other in bed than it was in battle, bloodstained and in pain.

A Thanagarian is thrown past her, obviously having been punched very hard as he sails into a stack of crates, collapsing the whole pile on top of him. "Got one" Wally, for she knew it was his voice, shouts before a red streak shoots across to the opposite side of the bay, assisting J'onn who was fighting beside a starfighter, holding his own against two veterans. Shayera finds herself alone as the platoon peels off into combat, trying to take on the Leaguers who remained aboard. She loses sight of Hro and is unable to care. She isn't looking for him, and is instead focused on searching for a different man.

Her arm drops to her side, bringing her mace with it as she resolves herself not to fight. It was pointless anyway from a purely tactical standpoint. The bypass was destroyed and the fleet was undoubtedly damaged beyond repair. From what she could see through the viewing ports of the flagship, Diana and Clark were now busy dismantling the other ships, flying this way and that to destroy the last hope Thanagar had to defeat the Gordanians. She felt the dull ache expand.

"Ha! How does it feel you bastard?" she hears over the dying din of battle as a good number of Thanagarian soldiers were left to continue the fight. The League was still preoccupied but it had become clear which way the tide of battle was turning. She turns to see just why Hro would be so triumphant and feels as if her heart has been crushed in a vice. Hro was standing above a prone form, his mace pressed against the man's chest as he toys with him.

"Vic" Shayera says breathlessly, seeing the already wounded man unable to fight back. Hro just grabs him by his shirt collar, hoisting him up and hitting him with the pommel of his mace. She hears a sickening crunch and can only assume that he had broken Vic's nose beneath the mask. She is paralyzed at the sight.

Hro raises his mace once more and triggers the stunning effect, sending a crackle of electricity up the hilt and to the tip. She knew that he had fully activated the mace, and that he was fully intending to kill him. "No" she says, a tear leaking out of her eye as Hro smirks devilishly. She can't move, feeling as if she was glued to the spot.

"You took her from me. Now? I'm going to make sure you'll never have her"

"Go to hell" Vic says in response.

Hro is about to push the mace forward and finish the injured man when he is impacted suddenly from his side. Shayera jumped into action and used the thrust of her wings to deliver a more forceful blow, crashing her mace directly into the Thanagarian man's skull. The helmet he wore was too thin to sustain such a blow, and crumbled on impact, allowing the full force to crack his skull and send shards into his brain matter. He had died instantly and fell with a perplexed look on his face as his optical lenses took in the sight of Shayera, her mace high and having been wielded against him.

In his last moment, he knew where her loyalties lied.

She stares at the corpse for only a second, allowing it to register and then flicker out of her mind. She moves to her knees and wraps her arms around Vic, gently lifting him by his back. She is very careful in her handling of his wounded body, and she can't help the tears that fall freely at seeing how broken he was.

'You did this to him' her mind whispers. She shakes it away quickly. Now was not the time for grovelling or forgiveness, not that she deserved any of it. No, now was the time to escape. Any moment the Thanagarian fleet would retreat, with all compromised vessels self destructing. The flagship certainly counted as compromised.

"Vic we…" she begins before he raises a hand and pushes at her mask, a clear gesture that he wanted the helmet off. She tosses it away, not caring for the symbol of her rank or former allegiance at that moment.

"I...I want you...to look me in the eyes, and tell me….how much was a lie?" he asked through ragged breaths, his hand on her arm. "What? Vic, we have to go. They're going to…"

"This is important Shayera"

She can hear it in his voice, and she knows it in her heart. It is important, and if she doesn't answer truthfully, right now in this moment, she'll never forgive herself. "So much was Vic" she says, starting to cry. "So much. Why I was here, what my plans were. Those were lies but anything I said to you? Just you? That was the truth" she says, telling him without committing it to words that their love hadn't been a lie.

He just nods before falling back, his body limp in her arms. For a minute she fears the worst, but her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat confirms otherwise. "You!" says a voice from behind her, and she turns to see Batman, bloodied and bruised, pointing an accusing finger. Wonder Woman and Flash are beside them, while Martian Manhunter lingers in the back.

It was sending daggers into her heart to see how they looked at her, how they seemed to hate her.

"Let him go" Diana says fiercely, her lasso already being moved about in her hands, interlaced between the two. It was clear that they didn't trust her, not even with Vic. It was touching though, how protective they were of him, even if they didn't have a need to at this moment. She'd never hurt him. 'You already have' her treacherous mind reminds her.

"Superman is destroying the rest of the fleet. It's over" Batman adds defiantly. Only the Flash and J'onn seem at all phased or upset by the turn of events that had led to her betrayal. She nods in understanding, but doesn't release her hold on Vic. "I know. I was the one who sent the data to the League, telling them exactly where to hit on the ships" she says, remembering her act of counter betrayal. She had no idea why she'd done it at the time. She was fully intent on capturing the League and saving Thanagar. Maybe she just thought it fair that they were given a fighting chance. She really couldn't answer for herself so she let it fall, but it is clear that none of them fully believe her.

"He needs to get to a hospital" she says, her mind fixating on what was most important at that moment. It was true. While he wasn't dying he certainly wasn't feeling well and his wounds would need to be dressed before they became infected. She wanted to cry, seeing how broken his body was.

A moment of silence passes between the former friends and colleagues, only the sound of destruction from outside the ship breaking it. "Alright. Diana will take him" Batman says, as usual being the one to see through the heart of the matter. Shayera just shakes her head and holds him closer. "No. I will. Diana can come with me if you think I'd hurt him" she says, taking into the air with the wounded man and making her way towards the open air bay. Diana is quickly into the air besides her, more of a prison guard than an escort as she leaves the rest of the League to make their way off the ship.

The air is filled with explosions and falling debris as individual Thanagarian soldiers make their way to the few remaining ships that are now retreating from Earth. She can see a red streak moving across the sky, ramming into and through the others. She was glad that he was busy. The Amazon's coldness she was used to, but seeing the others faces….it was almost unbearable.

She looks down and studies Vic once more, for once thankful that he wore his mask. She couldn't look at him. No, she would die if she did. The tears fall freely down her face and the cold wind that whips against her skin only makes the feeling worse. She'd get Vic to a hospital and then turn herself over to the League. She didn't know what would happen after that, but judging by how things had gone so far she wouldn't come out of it happy.

'This was a suicide mission from the start wasn't it?' she asks herself, feeling her own emptiness answer her.

_**Two Weeks Later, Wayne Manor, Gotham City**_

Much had happened, and not much of it was good. The world was safe from Thanagarian invasion with the few remaining ships and soldiers having been either destroyed or captured and imprisoned. The property damage was insurmountably large and would take years to fully recover from.

Even Wayne manor wasn't spared damage though it paled in comparison to what had been done to Gotham city. A Thanagarian gunship had crashed in the front lawn, destroying an old fountain and ruining the grass but not much else. The bodies of two Thanagarian soldiers had been recovered and buried with all the respect that Earth's citizens would afford them which, in Shayera's opinion, was much more than would've been done had the circumstances been reversed.

Hro Talak, commander of the fleet and of the Thanagarian Earth Expeditionary Force was just another unmarked grave somewhere outside of Gotham. She places the tea cup on the table, making sure to use the provided coaster that Alfred provided.

She felt numb about the whole thing.

"Another cup of tea Ms. Hol?" Alfred asks, coming up with another cup of tea on a silver tray. It was strange, finding out that Batman and Bruce Wayne were the same person. She hadn't thought much of the Gotham playboy before but now that she knew who he really was it made sense. "No thank you Alfred" she says, being polite to the man. It was rather strange. The British butler had been nothing but kind to the woman, and even now, while the League was assembled to decide her fate, was offering her refreshment.

"Very well madam" he says, placing the tray down on the table and moving her empty cup onto it. He then takes a seat in a recliner next to the couch and nods, taking a deep breath. "The years are not as kind to you as they go on Ms. Hol. I've been a servant here for longer than I could remember and I can testify to that myself" he says, picking up the cup and drinking from it.

She can't help the smile that breaks out on her face at the older man's words. Her head nods up and down in appreciation of what he said. "I hope it isn't as bad as you say" she retorts, happy to be distracted from the situation if only for a moment.

"May I speak frankly with you Ms. Shayera?" Alfred asks, beginning almost tentatively.

"Yes. And please, just call me Shayera" she responds, fully expecting the well deserved scorn of the butler to manifest. Instead he nods and starts. "I was in the army myself. The SAS during the second world war and in quite a few other scraps I don't care to remember. Despite the fanfare and mythology of it, we weren't always the good guys so to speak. We did many awful things to win and we followed orders. I know the situation you were in and you have my utmost sympathy for it" he says, stopping to take another quick sip of tea.

"At the end of the day what matters is your loyalty to those you fight beside, and the care you exhibit for them. From what I know, you were not aware of the high command of your planet's true plans and thus, the scope of your betrayal was limited. When you found out the truth however, you rushed back to their side. Why was that?" he asks curiously, gazing at her from over the rim of his cup.

She tries to avert her eyes, not wanting to give her reasonings away, but from what he said of his experiences she doubted that he didn't already know. Before she can say anything he raises his hand. "No need. One soldier to another. You don't need to explain. I just needed to pose the question. Humor an old man?" he asks and stands placing a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever happens Shayera, I will always consider you a hero" he says comfortingly, moving back to the table and picking up the tray.

"Now, back to the kitchen with me. My work is never done" he says with a smile.

Shayera knew that from that moment on she would forever be indebted to one Alfred Pennyworth, for his kind words that lifted her spirits when she most needed it. Just at that moment, the large oak doors that enclosed the League's makeshift council room, which was really just Bruce Wayne's dining room, open, and the Flash walks out.

He walks, slowly, which was rather funny to see Wally doing. He stops in front of her and rubs the back of his head nervously. Shayera stands, slowly of course, and tries to keep her balance. She was going to have to meet this situation head on.

"Uhh, well, we're ready for you. Whenever you are but...before you go in there" he says, trying to think of the right words but failing. Instead he closes his mouth and hugs the woman close, making her want to cry. How could Wally have forgiven her so quickly? Why? Maybe some things were just unbreakable.

"Just know that I'm always rooting for you huh?" he says, letting her go and motioning for her to follow. "Don't worry too much about it you know?" he says, trying to assuage her and calm her fears which must've been evident on her face. "Thank you Wally, that...well that means more than I can tell you" she says with a teary smile. She quickly walks toward the door, wanting to get the whole thing over with. The Flash opens it for her and they enter together, her eyes settling on the large table at which all the members of the League were seated.

Her heart seized at seeing Question, his arm in a sling but still relatively unchanged. His mask and clothing covered much up. Superman, Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Batman and finally the Flash who takes his own seat at the far end, all look towards her.

"Shayera, we have come to a decision which, while not unanimous, decides your future in the League. We'd like to…"

"Please, just...let me speak first?" she asks, a hopeful look on her face to which the caped crusader has no choice but to nod, allowing her to address her former friends. Diana scowls while Superman nods as well, a light smile tugging at his lips as he encourages her. Manhunter is unreadable as is the Question, but the Flash also seems to be on her side. It was unclear in which camp Batman was.

"I...I did an awful thing to each and every one of you. I can't express how deeply sorry I am. I don't expect your forgiveness, or even your understanding. I don't deserve it" she says, rubbing her arm in nervousness. "I just want you to know that none of what I did was personal. I put my duty to Thanagar before my duty to my friends and my adoptive planet. I will never forgive myself for that. What I will do, from this day on, is seek to make what I did right by helping whoever I can. But I have to do this on my own, and that is why I am resigning from the League myself. I...I…" she says, attempting to finish before turning and walking out.

The Flash attempts to stand, readying himself to go after her but he is stopped by Batman's hand on his shoulder. "Let her go" he says, the whole table being affected by the heartfelt apology.

Vic stands and quickly moves towards the exit, with nobody attempting to stop him.

_**Wayne Manor, Overlooking Gotham Bay**_

She let the wind caress her skin, enjoying how her long red hair blew in the breeze while her eyes scanned the horizon. She should just leave, she knows this, but in the end something is keeping her tied to the ground. She can't leave quite yet, as there is unfinished business. He needs to have his say before she goes. He deserves it.

"You don't know how we voted" a voice says from behind her, and she doesn't even need to turn to see who it is. What surprises her the most is that he took off his mask. His mask had always been what he turned too when he felt hurt or sad, using it's anonymity to cloak his emotions. She hated that mask. She didn't want him to hide his emotions or who he was, as she wanted him to share that with her. It was fine if he decided to wear it around the others, but it was never supposed to go on around her. She remembered when that rule was first introduced and how he fought tooth and nail until giving into his demanding girlfriend.

"I don't need to. I know how I voted" she says, turning and wanting to run into his arms, hoping that he'd comfort her and push all her fears away with one of his conspiracies and how he was going to stop it and bring down the illuminati once and for all while fixing all the world's problems.

He is silent for a moment but eventually he walks toward her and stands beside her, looking at the sunset himself. "So that's it? I don't get a say anymore?" he asks, causing her heart to break a little more. She desperately wanted to give him the final word, hopeful that he'd tell her to stay and work on rebuilding. But she couldn't allow him to, not when he could be hurt, when she'd already hurt him so much.

"You're always going to have the last say Vic. But...I can't allow it. Not this time. I need to go" she says, readying her wings to take off and go….wherever the winds took her. She is stopped by a hand on her arm, keeping her grounded. "At least tell me, how much of it was a lie? I know I asked already but…" he says, trailing off with a light sad smile. She understood perfectly. For a man so immersed in conspiracies and so distrustful of everything, he needed to believe that what they had was real. And it was. It still was.

Instead of answering she wraps her arms around his shoulders and kisses him deeply, feeling the tears break free once more at the thought of this being the last time she'd hold him or feel his lips against hers sent a chill down her spine.

She draws it out, pouring as much as she can into the kiss and holding her breath for as long as possible until she slowly disengages. "Nothing between us is a lie Vic. I love you and that's why I have to go" she says.

"Will you come back?" he asks in return, moving his working arm around her back, trying to hold her to him. "I don't know" she says honestly. "Then let me come with you. I can track the conspiracy anywhere…" he starts before she presses her finger against his lips. "I have to be alone for a while Vic". He understands, he really does, and she loves him all the more for it.

"I'll wait for you then" he begins. "I prom…" she stops him, holding her hand up and shaking her head sadly. "Don't. I'd be cruel to let you. Vic..I may never come back" she says, stepping out of his grip and gaining enough thrust from her flapping wings to move a few feet off of the ground. She looks at him one last time and smiles sadly before turning and moving off over the ocean, feeling numb once more.

Vic watches until she disappears from view, himself overwhelmed by all that had happened. "I...I'll always love you" he whispers to the empty air, feeling as if things would never be as happy or as bright for him as they were before.

_**(Hey, I know. I'm awful for starting another story arc when I haven't even touched my Justice Lords one in a while. I know, stone me please for I have sinned. Anyways, I basically ran into a brick wall with that one but I will be continuing it. This story will be about five chapters long and I know EXACTLY what I want to do with it. Yes in this story the Question was a founding member of the League instead of John Stewart. Maybe I'll find a way to write a prequel on how they all met. Anyhow, I hope you guys like this)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two Years Later, Gotham City**_

It wasn't often that Gotham city had a perfectly clear day, where the sun was able to break through the smog and rain that were almost endemic to the city. Unfortunately, the one day of the week it had decided to happen just so happened to be the one day that Vic Sage had wanted to sleep in.

The sun peaks through the curtains and its beam lands right in his eyes, only getting worse as the ball of flame that gave life to their little universe rose higher and higher in the sky. "Huuurrrmm" he moans in his sleep, turning around and slowly being roused from his comfortable slumber. "Why am I so unlucky?" he asks aloud, staring up at the plaster ceiling. He feels a slender arm slowly snake it's way across his stomach and pat his side, gripping him tightly and pulling him closer. "Saying things like that can hurt a gir'ls feelings" a sleepy voice warns before the voice's owner raises her head and places her cheek against his chest.

Vixen squirms slightly and opens her eyes, having herself been subjected to the sun's glare. "I take it back. In anything aside from having me, you're very unlucky" she teases, ensuring that he knows she is joking by kissing him on the lips. He eagerly returns the motion and wraps an arm about her waist, gently rubbing the woman's lower back through her silk nightie.

It was amazing. Only seconds awake and yet she was still so perfectly kept, her nightdress wasn't even crumpled. He had no idea how she did it but assumed it had to do with all the work she did with modelling. She knew all the tricks to look her best at all times and it was effortless. He really was a rather lucky man.

He doesn't move from his position, continuing to lay on the bed and smile, watching as she sits up and stretches, putting her arms over her head and stretching out her back by arching it. Vixen was a fitting name for her with how fellinesque . 'No wonder she and Selina Kyle don't get alone' he thinks, reaching up to rub her bare expanse of back, enjoying how their contrasting skin colors look in the morning. He begins to trace his finger right down the middle, pressing ever so lightly against her spine and pushing upwards again just as he is about to move into her nightie. He loved teasing her, and he especially loved doing it in the morning when she was, in his opinion, at her most naturally gorgeous.

"Hmmm, what are you doing Vic?" she asks happily while turning her head over her shoulder. "Nothing" he says innocently, as always a little embarrassed about how quickly she calls him out. She turns and moves onto his body, straddling his waist and placing her hands on his shoulders. "It doesn't feel like nothing. It felt very good. If you wanted some nooky all you needed to do was ask" she says seductively, leaning down to capture his lips with her own. His hands clamp down on her waist and rear, groping and caressing while giving as much pleasure as he could. It didn't go unappreciated as Mari mews and gently presses her tongue into his mouth.

He releases her lips and suckles her neck, causing the woman to hiss in pleasure as he got to multiple spots at the same time. "You have that modelling thing in an hour" he reminds her, having an almost perfect memory when it came to her scheduling. After all, with their date nights and just normal scheduling conflicts he had to know when the best time to get to her was.

"Hmm, I'm not going" she teases, pouting like a child before nuzzling into him, pressing a hand under his shirt and caressing his muscled torso, letting out sounds of appreciation as she does. "But it's for Vreeland" he says half questioning as he leans in and kisses her shoulder and enjoys the goosebumps he raises by doing so. "Let me miss it. I've been working enough, and don't lie and say I haven't been neglecting you" she teases, pecking his cheek.

He can't help the smile that breaks out on his face at her words. "Maybe a little" he teases, giving her rear a swat. "Hmmm, so, how about we spend all day, or at least most of the day in bed? We went shopping yesterday so we're good on food. The way I see it, we can stay here all week if we wanted" she teases, the straps of her nightie being moved to the side and showing just enough teasing flesh to make Vic give into his girlfriends suggestion.

_Seven Months Earlier, Justice League Watchtower_

"_Hey, you're the Question right?"_

"_Umm, yes. I'm sorry but have we met?"_

_She just smiled and cocked out her hip, a hand on each one. "Nope. Not yet anyway. I'm Vixen, a new up and coming member of the League. I've heard alot about you" she says before extending her hand. He takes her hand and shakes it, respectfully. "Welcome to the League. Not to be rude, but I do have to get goin…."_

"_Wait, I wanted to ask you something" she said, a slightly nervous expression on her face. "I heard that you knew something about Baxter's modelling agency. That they had some sort of ties to the Serbian government? You see, I've been working for them and I've noticed some strange thi…"_

"_Tell me what you've seen" he said excitedly, moving closer and almost salivating at the thought of yet another breakthrough with the conspiracy. He had thought the modelling agency thing would be a nothing burger, but if Vixen knew something that could break open the case then he had to know._

_She smiled and with a nod laced her arm through his, leading him towards the cafeteria. "Of course, but over coffee" she said. "I'm rather tired and need the caffeine" she says causing the Question to stop. "Isn't caffeine bad for the skin? I would've thought that a model wouldn't touch the stuff" he says curiously to which the black woman just shrugs with a smile._

"_We all have our weaknesses. Mine happens to be coffee. Yours is being too cute for your own good. Now, you want me to spill the beans, you have to spill some yourself. Into a coffee cup. Specifically Columbian beans" she teased_

_**Back In Gotham, Present**_

"Hmmm, we're almost getting it down to a science" she teases from his side, now naked, sweaty and satisfied. They both were, and he knew that given a little bit more time they'd do it all again. He leans in and kisses her forehead, enjoying her scent.

"Hmm, well, I'd do this kind of scientific experimentation all day with you then" he says, wincing at his own internal awkwardness. He was nowhere next to as good at flirting as she was. Then again, she practically did it for a living. What was modelling if not equal parts flirting for the camera and looking amazing?

She quirks a perfectly manicured eyebrow and smiles even wider, noticing that his "game" wasn't exactly top notch and not caring one bit. She found him cute, just as he was. Her mouth opens, ready to say something. Three words she'd been wanting to say for two full months but having found herself stopped by fear at each moment. "Everything ok?" he asks, rubbing her side lovingly as he moves onto his own, trying to get a better view of the woman.

"Yes" she says, inwardly thinking 'No'. She wants to tell him, but she can't. Not right now. 'Why can't you make this easy for me and say it first you bastard?' she thinks before dismissing such a thought. She'd be waiting forever if she was waiting on Vic, and despite the air of superiority she wrapped about herself she was getting tired of the life of a model, with its vapidness and shallow nature. She wanted more, and she wanted it with him. 'Then why can't I just tell him?' she asks herself, already knowing the answer.

She was afraid that he wasn't fully over her.

_**The Republic of Nirobia, Southern Africa**_

The rebels were offloading the shipment of guns, making sure to camouflage them with black mesh netting that would hide the fact that they were indeed rifles and machine guns. It was supposedly humanitarian aid, destined for local villages that had been hard hit by the flooding of the Bashir valley.

Apparently, the local warlords intended to make better use of the natural disaster than to help the people. After all, power was on the line.

'Pfft, some power' she thinks, laying on a rock and scanning the clearing where the trucks were being offloaded by half emaciated guerillas. 'The presidency of some small impoverished nation with nothing more than a few rocks to offer'. She hates the pessimistic thoughts that plague her mind nowadays, but she can't help them. It all seemed so pointless.

Just two months ago a new general had seized power, one that had been quietly aided by foreign agents. It wasn't a day in until hundreds had been killed as "terrorists" or "counter revolutionaries". The lingo used didn't matter. Nor did the faces behind it. Yesterday's freedom fighter was today's tyrant, and the last band of rapists and murderers was replaced with another band of rapists and murderers with an even more flowery sounding name than the last.

'What's this group calling themselves? Democratic People's Front or Nirobia? Nation Unitary Party?' she asks with a morbid smirk. Whatever they called themselves she was happy to fight them. Those guns weren't going to go anywhere other than into the river. She slowly backs up from the rocks and places her binoculars back into the pocket of her pack, grabbing her mace and deciding on a course of action.

The trees were out as it was still a good twenty yard rush to get to the truck. She needed to hit that first and scatter the rebels who were mostly just scared kids. She looks up, enjoying how the warm African sun feels on her face before nodding. "As usual, air assault" she says to herself, placing her mace into the makeshift sling at her back and taking a pineapple grenade. "So nice of the last group to leave their hardware behind for you" she says, pulling the pin and holding the lever, waiting to trigger the explosive until the right moment.

She soars up into the air, instantly frightening a flock of colorful birds which also take off into the air, further frightening the men on the ground. She can already hear their shouts of alarm as they desperately scan the sky, fearful of the legends that had surfaced about the pale demon who flies through the air, protecting villages all across Nirobia. Ask peasants in Kaznia, Borath and on the small island of Mumbajoa in the Pacific and they'd all tell a similar story.

Bullets rip through the air as the more experienced soldiers move out of their stupor and begin to shoot at the winged woman, the rest scattering as soon as she appears. No matter how experienced they were, they were still poorly trained. Shayera almost felt bad at how unfair this was. Almost. Her most prominent feeling was that of joy. She was going to enjoy this.

She releases her thumb from the lever, priming the grenade and giving her a few seconds until it went off. She swoops over the open backed truck and throws it in, watching with a chuckle as it lands amongst a few others like it. She flaps her wings harshly and careens upward, wanting to avoid the explosion itself or being caught in the backdraft. She had done that before and wasn't eager to experience it again. She still had a few singed feathers to show for it.

The grenade goes off, triggering a series of explosions from the others which ignite the ammo crates as well, sending shells everywhere. It was as if someone has began to fire a machine gun in every conceivable direction and it was soon too much for the guerillas who run screaming into the bushes, escaping the deadly inferno that once was a truck but was now no more than a hunk of twisted steel. It would remain here for a few years, maybe decades until someone came along and scrapped it. That was just how it was in Nirobia. Really across all of Africa. The detritus of colonialism and wars left behind to set the background for the next one.

She brings herself to the ground, slowly flapping her wings to control the descent even more. She smiles and imagines what the Flash might've said about the whole thing. He probably would've have chased them all down to put them under arrest but first he would've shouted "Hey, come back. We were just having fun". She can't help the smile that erupts onto her face, leading to the deep ache in her heart. She wondered what Vic would say or do in this situation.

"He'd probably be inspecting the offloaded boxes" she says to herself, wanting to distract her mind from the path it was going down. "He'd want to see if maybe they had some sort of secret or nefarious markings that would give them away as illuminati related" she jokes to herself, casting a critical eye over the few boxes that had been offloaded and remained undamaged. She stops, the smile freezing and then falling from her face as she realizes that something indeed did seem off about them.

She moves towards the nearest one and kneels down, pushing it upwards against a tree and inspecting it. It was a simple ammo crate, common amongst arms shipments and what not. Usually they were in the hands of national armies but it wasn't unusual for Nirobia. What was unusual was the rather large W that was engraved on the side. "Wayne Enterprises" she says to herself, quickly taking out her camera and snapping a picture. She moves over to the next pile and inspects the boxes there as well, seeing all marked as coming from Queen Industries.

"Queen Industries. These are from that industrialist Oliver Queen" she says, once more to herself. She shakes her head and sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I have to stop doing that" she says. "Talking to myself". She slaps her face and pulls her hand downwards, the midday sun finally catching up with her. "I'm doing it again" she says, snapping a quick picture of the second stack of boxes and standing up to survey the area.

"What do I do?" she asks, only the silence of the plains answering her. She knew what she was going to do, and she knew what she had to do. Part of her even wanted to do it. She was going to bring what she found straight to the source. She didn't know how she'd get to Oliver Queen but she knew how to get to Bruce Wayne.

She can't help the small sad smile that breaks out on her face as she also remembers, or rather lets move to the front of her brain as she has never forgotten, that Vic was there. Or at least she hoped he was. The last time she'd made a secret trip back to Gotham was nearly a year past and Vic had still lived there in their apartment. Nothing was changed. He had left everything that was hers right where she had last left it, as if he was still waiting for her to come back. It took all there was in her to not rush right in and beg to pick up where they left off. She didn't though, she still needed to be on her own. She dreamed about it though. Going back and apologizing, almost begging to be taken back. He'd say yes and they'd pick up where they left off.

She smiled before pulling a few of the boxes toward the fire, wanting to destroy them as well by putting them in harms way. Fire had a way of cleansing everything.

"He didn't move on" she says to herself, watching as the fire spreads to the boxes and ignites them, though it wouldn't move onto the forest surrounding the clearing. She was sure of of it as the grass was wet with rain and the fire was close enough to the center of the clearing to not pose a threat.

It was true. She didn't see him with anyone else, and that thought both saddened and elated her. It saddened her as she didn't want him to be alone and it elated her in remembering that she still had a chance to win him back. It would be easier if he wasn't with someone and she was contented by that.

Shayera stood upon a rock, looking out over the far stretching plains and the sun. She closes her eyes and breaths deeply, feeling something in her very being. She was content. She no longer felt that crushing guilt nor the self loathing that she began feeling ever since she betrayed the League. She felt complete again, like she could look at herself in the mirror.

"It's time to go home" she says to herself, hoping that this is the last time she'd have only herself to speak to.

_**Justice League Watchtower**_

"Something wrong Q?" Mari asks, reaching across the table and grasping her boyfriend's hand. She begins to rub his skin with her thumb, trying to further get his attention. He had been rather quiet, which was saying something for the introverted conspiracy theorist.

"Huh?" he asks, looking up from his tray and food, causing the black woman to frown. "I asked if something was wrong" she reiterates, causing the man to nod. "Ahh, no, no. Everything's fine. I guess I'm just tired from monitor duty last night. We've been receiving...strange intelligence briefings and I can't figure out who they're coming from" he says, lying just a bit. The truth was that he wasn't okay. He was "supposed" to be happy, after all he had a loving girlfriend, had finally gotten promoted to a full fledged newscaster at GNN and was getting so much closer to unmasking the conspiracy. 'Why do I feel like something's missing?'

Mari just smiles, buying what he was selling quickly. He felt a slight stab of guilt at just how easy it was for him to lie to her. He hadn't intended for their relationship to get this far. Selfishly, he had just wanted someone to be there and help him get over Shayera. It hadn't turned out that way however, and he found himself slowly caring more and more for her over time until she was a replacement for Shayera and not a substitute. 'Then why am I still thinking about her?' he asks himself, wanting to scream from how the situation involving his love life had spiraled out of control. 'Like a dehydrated man stumbling into an oasis and drowning' he thinks, smiling at his own inner morbid joke.

"I...well..I wanted to talk about something Vic" Mari begins nervously, fiddling with her styrofoam cup. 'Ahh, here we go. Shouldn't of asked for such a quick resolution' he thinks, knowing that Mari was going to break things off between them. It was only a matter of time from the start. A sophisticated model falling for the slob who leaves newspapers everywhere?

"Everything ok?" he asks, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. He didn't want this to happen. Despite all of his mixed feelings about Shayera, he did love Mari. It wasn't as if he loved one more than the other, though that would make things much easier. No, he loved them for such different reasons and in different ways. They were the two most amazing women he had ever met, even if Shayera had betrayed them and then left him nursing a broken heart.

"No, well yes, but also no" she says, smiling nervously in response. "It's that I've been wanting to say something to you" she starts, steadying herself with a deep breath. "You want me to do the dishes?" he suggests jokingly, causing her to blink before laughing aloud. The deadpan way that his voice seemed to naturally be always made it hard to decipher if he was joking or not, but when it was clear it became funnier to everyone who witnessed it. She clears her throat and smiles. "No, no, nothing like that, though you still have garbage duty" she says, causing him to smile and let out the breath he'd been holding.

He could do the math. If he wasn't picking up dish duty, and he was keeping garbage duty, then the status quo was being maintained, which meant she wasn't leaving him. That was a major relief to the man who sighs and visibly slumps down in comfort. She smirks at the motion and moves over to his side, scooting along the bench that was attached to the table. "Were you expecting something else?" she asks curiously, lacing her arm through his.

"Yes. I've always been expecting it" he says seriously, causing her to frown and brush her hand against the side of his face. "Why?" she asks, knowing exactly what it was he had been thinking. She should've approached this more tactically, she thinks. No man ever wanted to hear, "we have to talk" or any variation of those words from any woman. Especially their own. "Because you're too good for me" he says, shrugging his shoulders and stating the facts as he saw him. 'She was too good for you too' a voice whispers in the back of his head, a voice that he works quickly to suppress and silence.

She goes almost wide eyed at the proclamation and blushes. "Vic, why would you say such a stupid thing? And I know you're not stupid, so stop acting like it" she rebuffs a little angrily. The man wraps an arm about her waist subconsciously, something that very quickly calms her down. "We both know it's true Mari. Come on, look at you and then me. You're gorgeous, smart, quick on your feet and with your tongue while I'm just…"

He is stopped by her finger on his lips, or where his lips would generally be if he wasn't wearing his mask. "A great listener, a real gentleman, a genius supersleuth and and amazingly gifted and handsome lover" she says, leaning in and trailing a line of kisses against his cheek and chin. He can't help but look around, watching as the other leaguers carried on with their activities. None paid any attention, the novelty of the strange new relationship between the two having lost its gossip factor a few months back.

"What I wanted to say was…" she began before the blaring of the station intercom system interrupts her. "Will the Question please report to briefing room 234. Will the Question please report to briefing room 234" it repeats before clicking off. He turns to Vixen and brushes the side of her face, pressing his forehead against hers to convey his feelings towards her. After all, it was hard to kiss a girl when your face was covered like his was. She smiles, though there was a distinctive sadness in it. "Duty calls" she teases, trying to put a brave face on for his benefit.

"Hey, we can talk later when we're somewhere more private. I wanted to say something to you as well" he says, resolutely making up his mind to tell Vixen that he loved her that very night. She smirks and brushes her hand up and down his clothed chest. "I'll hold you to that talk. Better get going lover boy, before Bats blows a gasket" she teases.

He stands, smirking himself under his mask and tipping his hat at his girlfriend while he walks away. He felt surprisingly good, knowing that there was finally going to be some closure, not only between him and Vixen but also between him and Shayera.

'You can't keep Mari second guessing' he reminds himself, already nervous about telling the woman those life changing words. 'She needs to know you're serious about her, and you ARE serious about her' he reminds himself, feeling at peace with himself and looking forward to what the future held for them.

_**Justice League Founder''s Briefing Room**_

Vic closed the door behind him, listening to it seal behind him. "You called" he says simply, just stating a fact. The others were already present, all seated along the curved table. Something seemed off though. They all had an air of nervousness about them, and they didn't want to be the first to speak.

"Hey Vic, what's up?" Wally asks, being, as usual, the boldest and the fastest. Vic feels genuinely confused as he takes his seat at the table next to the speedster who high fives him. He didn't know how that started either but after years of close friendship with the man he just got used to all the weird things that didn't happen one day and did the next. The others remain quiet until Diana coughs into her hand. "You and Vixen seemed to be sharing an intimate moment. How are things between the two of you?" she asks. For some reason Batman glared at her, shaking his head subtly.

It wasn't odd for the Amazon to be so prying. Ever since the Thanagarian invasion she had become a sort of big sister figure, taking special care to check on her teammates and maintain a closeness. At first Vic found it strange, thinking that the Amazon would become more aloof after the betrayal of a close friend. He figured it out later on, that this was an ancient Greek spying tactic. In the politics of Athens, betrayal was a near constant thing, so one had to be very well informed of the comings and goings of their enemies and friends. It was summed up best by the old maxim, "keep your friends close, but your enemies closer". It was rather sad how rattled she had been by what happened that she had begun to see her friends as threats. Then again she wasn't too far off the mark.

Shayera had been her friend.

"Yes" he responds simply, not wanting to air his relationship out for his friends, no matter how close, to dissect. Diana just smiles wider, and seems to be ready to ask for more information, but is stopped by Batman's hand on her shoulder. "While Question's love life is fascinating, we are here for entirely different reasons" he says, causing the room to go silent. Vic silently thanks the caped crusader.

"You really should tell her you love her though. All this waiting is becoming rather tedious" the Amazon blurts out, being rather invested in the relationship between the two. Vic slumps in his seat a bit, feeling every eye on him as the room, save Batman who just smirks, explodes into laughter at his expense.

"Hey, hey, easy guys" the Flash says after suppressing his laughter first, surprising everyone. Nobody liked a good joke quite like Wally, but the speedster had gone to the bar with Vic enough to know that what had happened between him and Shayera left a big mark on the solitary man. It had taken a while for him to approach a relationship with Vixen with anything resembling romantic confidence.

J'onn also notices the inner turmoil that Vic is feeling and opens a mental communication to everyone in the room but Vic. "Vixen took the time to approach him patiently with his comfort in mind. Can we, as his friends, at least be sensitive to his feelings and let them be?" he asks, causing a look of guilt to cross all of their faces. Diana is the first to recover. With a smile she nods at Vic. "I'm very happy for you two. May Hera bless you with nothing but happiness" she says, Vic responding with a hidden blush. He had no idea why it sounded like they were congratulating him on getting married.

"Thank you. Now, may I finally know why I was called here?"

The air of nervousness returns as Superman stands up and gestures towards a projector. It is switched on by the click of a button. "It's about those intelligence briefings we were being sent" Batman says, standing and pointing out the stack of ammo boxes next to a burnt out military truck. "Last month, th photograph was sent to us by an unknown source. Do you notice anything strange about this picture?" he asks, deferring to the team's second residential detective. Vic looks closer, trying to decipher the markings on the ammo crates.

"Those crates are marked as originating from Wayne Enterprises" Vic says, the open knowledge that Batman was Bruce Wayne being shared by the whole room. "Right, but I know for a fact that Wayne Enterprises doesn't sell rifles, especially not of a Russian make" he says, pointing out that the weapons were Kalashnikov model 1947s. "Why are they being moved in crates marked that way?" the Flash asks quietly as Batman changes the slide to the next one. "The same question could be asked as to why Queen Enterprises also has weapons in circulation" he says, showing another stack of cases that had been photographed as well. "A hippie like him? I doubt it" Vic says in appreciation of the issue, balancing his chin on his hands, mulling over the variables. "Do we know how we got these pictures yet? I've been tracking it myself for the past few days and I have nothing" he says, silence descending on the room.

"Yes, we do know where they came from" J'onn says solemnly, though most things he said seemed to be said solemnly.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense. Who's our mystery friend?" Vic asks, someone taking that moment to enter the room through a side door. A woman enters and instantly her wings give her away for who she was. Gone was the helmet and her usual attire, being replaced by a yellow top and pants. Both seemed new and foreign, but it was clear from her lack of face covering that the woman was no longer hiding who she was. She couldn't if she wanted to. Her wings were a dead give away.

Shayera Hol was standing in their briefing room.

Vic stands up instantly, hands against the table top as he tries to keep it together. He felt a mixture of emotions and sensations, that of being dizzy and angry at the forefront of the tidal wave raging back and forth within him. Angry didn't cover it. He was fuming.

'Just when everything was going right, you waltz back here huh?' he asks mentally, the whole room focused on his reaction. He calms, looking towards Batman and ignoring the Thanagarian woman. "So, Wayne Enterprises and Queen Industries. You take Wayne, I'll investigate Queen. Thanks for the briefing" he says evenly, walking out as fast as he could. The door hisses behind him and Shayera steps forward to follow him. She is stopped by an angry Amazon blocking her path. "I suggest you leave him alone" she says simply, clearly being a holdout against their former friend.

'So she hasn't forgiven me either' Shayera thinks, making to move after him regardless of Wonder Woman. The taller woman moves into her path once more making it clear that she wasn't going to make this easy. "Please Diana. I need to talk with him" she says, hoping that diplomacy could work. The woman is unmoved and makes to say something when Batman walks towards her and places a hand on her shoulder. "Let her go Diana" he says, distracting the woman long enough to allow the smaller, but much more agile woman to get past her.

The door open and closes once more, the room erupting into animated conversation instantly. "It was cruel to allow her here. You should've known he would be upset by her just walking in" Diana says, staring down her secretive lover.

"We have no choice. Weapons are being smuggled into the hands of rebel groups all around the world. Two companies are being used as fronts for it. We don't have time to coddle a jilted lover"

"He was betrayed, in the worst way. We all were. Are you forgetting this?" Diana asks, practically yelling as Superman intervenes. "Enough" he shouts, getting everyone's attention. Everyone settles down, listening as usual to their Kryptonian leader.

"We're all adults here, and as adults we need to let them handle this. With that being said", he says, adding his caveat. "I don't want anyone making this harder. Hawkgirl is going to be readmitted to the League roster on a probationary basis. She was never expelled from the League, so keep that in mind. Play nice" he says, eyeing Diana specifically before seeing the nods of agreement around the room. "Alright. Until Question has more to say on the subject, or Batman finds something" he says, smirking at the inevitable bets that would arise from the two detectives working two seperate leads and who would get a viable lead first. "Dismissed" he finishes, closing out the meeting.

_**Justice League Watchtower, Level 3**_

"Vic! Just...wait will you?" she says, finally catching up to the faceless man and placing her hand on his shoulder, wanting to stop him. He violently shrugs it off, and if she didn't know Vic to be a more peaceful and chivalrous man she would've thought he was getting ready to hit her. "What?" he asks, the rage clearly audible in his voice this time.

She can't hide the hurt that breaks out onto her face. 'What did you expect? A scene out of a movie where he runs at you and kisses you? He's pissed, and you know he has a right to be' she thinks, trying to find the right things to say. "Sorry for the last two years that i've been gone, wanna go out?" didn't seem like it would be something Vic would respond positively to.

"I...I want to talk to you" she says, feeling stupid for her meekness. "Ohh? Really? Now?" he shouts, startling Booster Gold who just happened to be walking by. "Ohh hey, new Leaguer" he says, moving close to Shayera. He leans his hand against the wall, thinking himself quite suave as he leans there. "I'm Booster Gold. Kind of a big deal around here" he says, introducing himself. Shayera just frowns, wanting to talk to Vic alone without any distractions. And this "Booster Gold" was an unwelcome distraction.

"I doubt that's true. Go away" she says warningly, her hand going to her mace's hilt. The blonde man gets the message and begins to back up, hands held palm outwards. "Ok, ok, no problem. A guy knows when he's not wanted" he says, beating a quick retreat down the hall.

She smiles to herself, replacing her mace in it's makeshift sling around her belt. She turns, wanting to continue her conversation with her former boyfriend only to see his back moving down the hall. She huffs and chases after him again, tired of this little game already.

"Dammit Q, wait!" she says, causing the man to finally stop. "Why?" he asks, crossing his arms over one another and looking down at her. She hated this, the anger and fighting. She really hadn't wanted this to be what their first interaction together again would be. She'd have to eat humble pie and eat it quickly. "Are we going to do this all over again? I already answered that. I need to talk with you" she says. "I don't have time for this. I have to track a lead" he says, making to leave once again. Shayera doesn't allow it and grabs his arm, turning him and grasping his other before pushing him against the wall. "I need to talk to you" she repeats.

"Say whatever it is quickly. I have to go" he replies, almost disinterestedly. It made her want to scream. Didn't he miss her at all? Didn't he care what she had to say? He couldn't be that cold. 'A friendly reminder that he's pissed at you and that you deserve this' her mind says before she turns to another thought. 'There's a surefire way to get him to listen' she thinks, smiling for the first time in this whole confrontation. She reaches up and brushes her hand over his cheek and up to his hat, pushing it back and running her fingers through the short hair. He grabs her wrist and suddenly pushes her back, breathing heavily.

"Please don't do that" he says nervously, looking from left to right to ensure that nobody was looking. She is confused by his actions. They seemed to come from a place that wasn't based on his anger with her. It almost seemed like he didn't want anyone to know she touched him romantically, which, mathematically, had to mean something. 'Nervousness plus me touching him equals…..what?'

"Why? You love when I do that" she teases, shaking her trepidation away and moving in once more. If she could get Vic to lighten up, which was usually always done through flirting and teasing him, things would go back to normal. They'd go out, talk, grab dinner and kiss and make up. 'Hopefully more than kiss' she thinks, blushing at the thoughts that enter her mind. She missed his touch, and in more ways than one. She was happy to see that she still had an effect on him, as he seemed to relax under her touch. She leans in, kissing his chin and working her way up his cheek while she feels his arm wrap about her waist. 'Yes, yes, God I missed you' she thinks, ready to kiss his lips through the mask.

She's pushed back suddenly and feels the weight of all her illusions fall out from under her. "Vic dammit, stop. Just let me back in. I know, I messed up and I hurt you but I still love you, and I know you must still lo…."

"I'm with someone" he says quickly, delivering an almost physical blow to the winged woman. "What?" she asks disbelievingly. Vic moves forward and straightens his tie, which had been undone during her petting session. "I'm with someone" he repeats, fixing his hat and settling it over his brow. "I...well, I love her very much. I'm sorry for being rude Hawkgirl. There is nothing more between us though. I will work with you to the best of my abilities, but there is nothing more between us. I hope you can understand and respect these new boundaries" he says monotonously, which was classic Q.

Be cold, be precise and be quick. She'd seen this act multiple times, but she'd never been on the receiving end of it. Even from their first meeting on that mountainside where they'd first fought the parasites as a team, there was this friction and attraction between the two. When they weren't arguing they were flirting, and after they admitted how they felt they only flirted and whispered sweet nothings to one another. Now? He viewed her as just another woman in the League. The full weight of it hit her right in the heart.

"Who...who is she?" Shayera asks, feeling a bit dizzy. She hadn't expected that he'd find someone else. He'd always been so shy and reserved. It had been enough effort just to get him to date her. 'What? You thought you were the only girl who'd ever love him? Pathetic' she thinks, wallowing in self loathing for a second.

He doesn't even look at her, opting instead to look down the hall. "I wont share her name but she's a new member of the League. We've been together for seven months now" he says simply, not hiding much information from her. 'Seven months' she thinks, remembering how she had been so convinced that he was still waiting for her a year ago. She realized quickly that she had, naively, expected him to wait for her. She had told him not to, that it would be cruel, to ask him, but she still wanted him too. "She makes me happy and we're good together" he says, wanting to fill the air with something other than silence, and also wanting to speak up in defense of Mari.

"And I didn't?" she asks accusingly, knowing that the anger she now has towards the man is unjustified but feeling it anyway. "You did. The happiest, but you left remember? And told me not to wait. After a year I gave up on you coming back. I'm sorry Shayera but I'm not going to apologize for trying to be happy" he says, standing up and asserting himself more than he would have in the past. He was much more open about how he felt, and he could only thank Mari for that, who's outgoing personality forced him to come out of hiding so to speak.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back, or have taken you with me, but I couldn't Vic. I couldn't. I needed time but now I just need you" she says, advancing on him again. "Take me back. I'll fix it all I promise. You'll be the happiest man to ever live Q. I promise" she says, leaning on his shoulder and whispering into his ear, tilting her head to the right to try and kiss him once again.

"I already am. I'm sorry" he says, firmly rebuffing her and moving away. She feels his absence keenly and almost falls into the wall as he had moved very quickly. She needs to lean on it for support and despite the fact that she regains her balance she doesn't move. She doesn't try and stop him as he leaves, only focused on preventing the tears from falling from her eyes. 'I have to make this right' she thinks, knowing, deep in her heart that she'd never be the same if she didn't have his love. She'd do whatever it took. She'd win him back. Right now though, she needed to fully move into her room.

Before she'd left the League she had shared a room with Vic, and obviously that wasn't possible now. She vowed that it would be temporary, and kept consoling herself with that belief as she moved down the hall.

_**Justice League Recreation Room**_

Vixen was lounging on a couch, watching as Black Canary and Huntress played pool. Naturally, the two bombshells had the attention of the entire male presence in the room, especially when they bent down to line up a perfect shot. The two don't seem to notice however, each too focused on trash talking the other.

Mari can't help but roll her eyes at how the two interact. It was clear that they were best friends, no matter how they tried to hide it. To spend all that time competing with each other? It was so obvious. She turns her attention back to the television, some program about dolphins on the discovery channel. Normally she'd be very interested in anything about animals, but she just couldn't focus. She was too preoccupied with her situation regarding Vic. Little did she know that someone was watching her.

"Hey Vixen" someone interrupts from behind her, bringing her out of her thoughts. She turns and tilts her head back, suppressing the groan she wants to let lose at seeing John Stewart, a.k.a the Green Lantern. The former marine was rather attractive, but in the end was too pushy, aloof and clueless. He'd been trying to secure a date with Mari since he'd joined the League two months after her, despite the fact that she had a boyfriend. It was always just low level, so Vixen always politely rebuffed the advances, but it was quickly becoming tiresome. She was happy with Vic and wanted the flirting to stop.

"What are you up to?" he asks, sitting on the couch next to her, moving a bit too close for her taste. "Ohh nothing, I was actually just going to leave" she says, making to stand before she feels his hand on her arm. "Already? You only got here a little while ago?" he says, a smirk that he must think is rather suave.

She's about to retort when someone manages to intervene on her behalf. "Lantern, mind telling me what your hand is doing on my girlfriend?" the voice asks, and Vixen turns to see Vic standing alongside her, his arm going about her waist. Stewart looks away, obviously not enjoying being caught in the act and definitely not liking that the woman's boyfriend, who happened to have seniority over him, took this moment to show up. "No reason Question, just being friendly" he says with a teasing smirk, recovering from his embarrassment quickly. Vic is silent for a moment, his mask giving nothing away as he stares the man down. "Just be sure it stays friendly" he warns, a possessive edge to his voice that sent the animalistic instincts in her through the roof. Stewart just frowns, stands up and leaves without another word.

"I don't like him" he says simply, causing Mari to turn and wrap her arms around the man's shoulders. "Me neither, but I do like you. Especially when you go all alpha male" she teases, nuzzling her nose against his.

Vic smiles under the mask and reaches up to rub her bare arm. He remembers why he came here and it falls away. "Can we go somewhere private Mari? I need to talk with you" he says, the urgency in his voice somewhat frightening her. Something had rattled him and he needed it off his chest. "Sure, sure. Lets go to our room" she says, taking his hand and leading them out of the rec room, ignoring the wolf whistles that follow them down the hall, their leaving being misconstrued as something it wasn't.

Fortunately the living quarters weren't far from the rec room, and within a few minutes of walking they are in their room. "What's wrong?" she asks, letting her worry manifest instantly. She moves forwards and places her hands on his shoulders, trying to soothe her own worry as much as his.

"Shayera's back" he says simply, the words not registering with her for a moment. "Who...ohh" she says, her face falling. A moment of silence passes and her hands fall away from the man's shoulders. She turns and walks toward her dresser, which was small and compact as it was just for a quick change in case they needed it between missions. But Mari was never one to leave something unpersonalized and atop her dresser was a solitary picture. It was a selfie she had taken on her cellphone, just a quick snapshot really. She was pressed against Vic, cheek to cheek and smiling wide. It had been right after their first team up when they took down Copperhead at the Metropolis Bank. She'd been so happy when he congratulated her on a job well done, putting his hand on her should and telling her that he'd be lobbying for her to become a full fledged member of the Justice League instead of a "Apprentice Leaguer" that all new applicants were given.

She reaches out and picks up the photo, running her finger over his cheek. She can't help the tear that leaks out but she wipes them away quickly, refusing to allow Vic to see her break. She was proud, and strong. This wasn't going to end her.

"I'll pack my things then" she says coldly, and placing the picture back down, this time face down on the dresser top. "Why?" he asks, moving forward and preventing her from leaving, obviously confused by her reaction. She growls up at him, her eyes taking on a yellowish glow, but she doesn't move from his grip. "Let me think, why would I be moving out of the apartment and rooms of my ex boyfriend who is running off with his ex?" she says before slapping his arm away and moving back toward the dresser, leaning down to open a drawer.

"Wait a minute Mari" he says, placing his gloved hand on her shoulder. She turns and moves out of his grasp, continuing to gather up a few different articles of clothing. She ignores him, only for him to gently start rubbing her arms, pressing his chest to her back. "I'm not leaving you. She tried to...resume our relationship but I told her no" he confesses, deciding that the best course of action was to tell her everything. She stops, stiffening in his arms but slowly relaxing at the ministrations and his words. "You're not?" she asks, having been so certain that that's what he was trying to say.

"No. In fact, I told Shayera that I was with someone...and that I was the happiest man alive" he says, continuing to rub her bare arms. "You are?" she asks, feeling a bit like a child with how stupid her own questions sounded. "Yes. In fact I wanted to tell you something" he starts, moving closer to her. Even with his mask she could tell that he was looking into her eyes, and of its own volition comes up to caress his cheek. Her heart is beating in his chest, threatening to pound out of it.

"I, well I should've told you a while ago. I guess I was just scared. I realize how selfish it was to keep this from you, but I need to tell you now" he starts, obviously stalling for time. "What is it?" she asks, her impatience breaking through in her voice. "I love you Mari" he says quickly, knowing not to keep it in any longer. She feels the ground drop out from under her, but is perfectly fine with it. After all, Vic was there to keep her steady.

"I love you too Vic" she says, the smile splitting her face while she leans in and kisses him as best as she could, through the mask. "I'm glad you told me first. I was going to break and tell you myself" she says, laying her head on his chest. He just rubs her back, knowing that despite how small this all seemed to him, that it had been emotionally taxing on her. "How about we go out for dinner tonight?" he suggests, knowing a specific restaurant that she liked. "Terrific can beam us down" he says in addition.

She just chuckles and traces her finger over his lapel. "Maybe tomorrow. Right now, I want us to go home and spend some time together, without the mask" she teases, kissing his cheek. "Hmm, sounds good" he retorts.

_**Shayera's Room**_

She sat in her chair, feeling numb. She hadn't expected to be spending the night alone. She didn't know what she expected, but she had expected to be near Vic, either making up or making out. The idea that Vic was with someone else was another thorn she had to try and pull out.

It had taken a little sleuthing on her part, Wally having been surprisingly mum on the subject of who was Vic's current lover, but she found out by asking another new member of the League, a naive Norwegian named Ice. That had been a positive. The bubbly girl had offered the outcast her unequivocal friendship during dinner. Most others avoided her like the plague, except for Fire and Ice, though she suspected that Fire was more interested in staying close to her friend.

"Vixen" she says to herself, knowing next to nothing about the superhero. She'd pulled up her file, but that gave precious little information that was open to public eyes. She had seen the woman and was annoyed by her beauty. She'd hear her described as an "exotic model"

'Exotic? Pfft. If Vic likes exotic than a woman with wings has to take the cake' she thinks, having spent the last few hours mentally comparing herself to the woman. She was an honest tactician at heart however and realized a few key points. While Vixen had her beat in seductiveness and in novelty, she had her beat in her history with Vic and in her experience. She would win him back, and the way she'd do that would be by showing him what he had and was undoubtedly going to miss.

She smiled to herself at all the avenues she could take to win him back. She knew what he liked seeing her in, and exactly what to say to him to get his mind working. She'd win him back, but she had to play this slowly. First she'd need to win his trust and friendship again, and she'd have to work at convincing him that that was all she wanted.

There was also the issue of the ammo crates. What was the story behind them, and who was playing two of the largest companies in the world for fools? If anyone would find out, it was Batman and Vic, and she was going to help him do it.

As she snuggled into her bed later that night she couldn't help the smile that breaks out over her face. "Another thing little miss gorgeous can't compete with me on. I've become as paranoid as Vic" she adds, knowing it was true.

_**(This story might wind up being longer than I thought, but I still know where I want to go with it so that's a good thing haha. Let me know what you guys think. Is Vixen going to go quietly into the night when it comes to Vic? Or will Shayera face more resistance than she anticipates? What will Vic choose to do? And who is behind the illicit arm trade at Wayne Enterprises and Queen Industries?)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Star City, Queen Industries Warehouse**_

"I don't see the big deal about it" she says into the phone, undoubtedly standing at their window, looking out over the street as she normally did. Vic shrugs, opening another drawer and searching through the paper contents. "Well, you know how they get" he says, opening up a folder and going down the line, mentally checking each manifest listing and comparing it to what he had found on the warehouse floor. So far it was all checking out. "Dammit" he says, placing the folder back into the drawer and closing it, wanting to cover any trace of him being there.

"What's wrong?" she asks worriedly, having heard Vic's exclamation as he had been holding the Nokia close when he said it. "Ohh nothing" he says, wanting to assuage her. He looks around the dark office, taking a quick seat in a desk chair and sighing in exasperation. "I'm not finding the connection between this warehouse and that ammo crate" he says, having tracked the crate's origins by back tracing its shipping history. It had originated from Queen's shipping hub, specifically this warehouse. "Maybe there is none?" she asks, a hopeful note in her voice.

He just looks at the phone as if it was Vixen herself, communicating his bafflement at such a suggestion, before bringing it back to his ear. "Yeah, I figured you wouldn't buy that" she says, snickering lightly. "There are a few possibilities" he says, pressing on and opening his notebook, throwing it on the desk and beginning to write while continuing to speak with his girlfriend, holding the phone with his other hand. "The record here says that the crate was for the safe movement of medical gauze and bandages. Either they're lying, the gauze was swapped out for the weapons while in transit, or the box is a coincidence. Just something that was laying around to be used after it was emptied. This is the least probable however as the organization who ordered the bandages, say they never received them" he says, crossing it out and removing it as a possibility as soon as he writes it.

Nothing was a coincidence.

He hears Mari yawn over the phone and can't help but smile. How did she make everything sound sexy? "You sound tired. Go get some sleep" he says, leaving his notebook on the desk and moving to check the next drawer, opening it slowly and discovering another stack of folders that most likely led nowhere, but still needed to be checked. "Nuh uh. I'm fine" she says, leading to another bout of silence from Vic. "Alright, maybe I'm a little tired but can you blame me? My boyfriend has been off investigating creepy old warehouses at all hours of the night for the past three days. How is a girl supposed to get her beauty sleep without her teddy bear?" she asks flirtatiously, bringing to Vic's mind just how good it would feel to be cuddling with the woman at just that moment.

"I'd rather be there too but...well, people are in danger and…" he starts before being interrupted. "I know Vic. I'm not a selfish girlfriend. I work with you remember?" she asks, causing him to nod. "How can I forget?" he teases, pulling out a suspicious black folder from the rear of the cabinet. It seemed like it had been hidden. He keeps his excitement at bay though, not wanting to get worked up over something that might turn out to be nothing after all.

"Hmm, so….what are you wearing?" she asks teasingly, causing him to stop for a minute and shrug. "Hat. Trenchcoat. Slacks" he says, not recognizing the question for the sexual innuendo it was. "You're not too good at this you know?" she teases, finally letting it dawn on Vic.

He feels stupid at not realizing what his girlfriend had been driving at but is made to feel less stupid by the fact that he had stumbled on something. The folder outlined a whole section of mysterious shipping containers. They had been placed in an area labelled v34. Vic had checked all the way up until v33 in the warehouse, and he now took the time to double check the building schematics he had printed out beforehand. The area where v34 was marked down as being in the folder, was just a wall on the schematics. There was something hidden in this warehouse after all.

"Well, I am on a mission. Also, men don't dress sexily. Only women do after being subliminally brainwashed by soap operas interspersed with quick one frame segments of lingerie…" he starts, moving towards the door of the office and opening it, looking back into the dark enclosure and ensuring that he didn't leave a trace of his presence.

"Alright, alright. I get it. We're all being socially conditioned. I for one know that I like dressing sexily for two reasons" she teases, practically purring into the phone. The sound causes a pleasurable shiver to run up the entirety of Vic's back. "And what are those?" he asks, descending slowly down the steel stairs descending towards the loading bay from the upper catwalks. "Well, the fabric feels nice against my skin" she says, accentuating every word. "And...I like how you look at me when I wear sexy things" she teases. "In fact, you should see what I'm wearing now" she adds flirtatiously.

"You really do want me to come home don't you?" Vic asks, turning on his flashlight as he moves through the aisles of industrial shelving, carefully monitoring his progress towards the supposedly non existent v34.

"Desperately" she says saucily, making Vic strongly consider doing just that. "I bought it the other day. It barely holds me in, but I like it. The fabric is sooooo soft" she says, adding to Vic's rising arousal. "I was thinking about taking it off though. It is getting a little warm, but then I thought, wouldn't it be nice of me to let my boyfriend take it off for me? I mean, he'd enjoy that right?" she asks, enjoying this third person back and forth.

The light of Vic's flashlight falls on the end of the shelving, exposing a full two feet of empty space until the makeshift hallway ends against the wall, a wall which he was now assuming wasn't all that met the eye. "There's nothing more he'd rather do I would bet. He's a very lucky man to have such a gorgeous woman like you waiting up for him" he says, deciding to play along as he presses his hands against the wall, feeling along its flat surface and trying to find something hidden. Maybe a mechanism or divot, something that would give it away as anything other than a warehouse wall.

"He is, but I'm lucky too. He's a very sweet man. When he's around" she reproaches, though the lilt to her voice lets him know that there is no venom or mean spiritedness in what she's saying. He goes quiet for a minute, still groping about the walls looking for anything to give the hiding place away. "I love you" he says suddenly, being rather prone to blurting it out at random to her. Ever since their confessions to each other, their relationship had gotten even more intimate, which was saying something.

"I love you too Vic" she responds, her voice being lower and breathier. "I'm sorry. I'm saying it too much aren't I?" he asks, not knowing how to gauge what she was thinking. She laughs, a tinkling and soft sound that is always enjoyable to listen to. "Not at all. I love hearing you say it. I...I want to spend the rest of my life hearing it" she says, causing Vic to blush a bit. He didn't know if she meant to or if it just happened, but she had begun talking about the future a lot more than she had previously wanted to. He didn't know why, but something about it made him uncomfortable. The future wasn't set in stone. It was always malleable and thus always changing.

There was something about how she talked about it that made him feel trapped, and he hated himself for feeling that way. 'Of course she should be thinking about the future. So should I. We love each other don't we?' he reminds himself, moving away from the wall and examining it with a flashlight.

"I said something wrong didn't I?" she asks, obviously having been worried by his lack of response. He takes a deep breath, wanting to focus on what was important. 'You can't live on maybes of the past Vic. It's not fair to Mari and it's not fair to you' he says, unable to shake the image of a certain redhead out of his mind.

"No. You said everything right. I'm just stuck right now and don't know where to go from here. This warehouse is confusing" he says, although he was speaking about something more than the warehouse and Vixen could sense it. "Well, if you're stuck, think about how you got stuck. Walk yourself out of it and see if you can find a way forward" she says, lovingly adding "I'm here for you when you're stuck".

She was talking about more than just him not being able to find the secret being hidden in this warehouse as well and he knew it. He'd become surprisingly ardroit in picking up the cues dropped by women, especially her. He's trying to find something to say when he rests his hand on a steel shelving beam, feeling that something was amiss. The inside was hollow, and by reaching his hand around he could feel a switch. 'What is this?' he thinks, flicking the switch into its on position, causing the wall that had been such a stumbling block to his investigation to open up into another room.

"Mari, you'll never know how much you do for me" he says, staring in amazement. "I have a rough idea of what I could do for you when you get home" she teases, moving right back into the realm of teasing. He chuckles to himself, laughing at how easy it was for her to shift the mood on a dime without any awkwardness in doing so.

"I have to go for now" he says, feeling a little put off himself. He was rather enjoying this conversation. "Ohh alright, if you must" she says, a false and breathy sigh accentuating her tone that made him want to head home right at that minute and return the next day. Only the fact that he knows the owners of said secret room would have to know he was there and would undoubtedly move the entire operation before he could investigate keeps him from doing so.. He had to do it, and he had to do it now.

"I love you"

"Love you too"

"Bye"

"Bye"

It was clear that neither of them wanted the conversation to end, and Vic can't help the feeling of loss that comes over him as he places the phone back into his pocket. He enters the secret room, lazily scanning his flashlight beam over the room. At first glance one would think it was the same as the entirety of the warehouse, with boxes stacked one on top of the other neatly and in an ordered way.

The markings gave them away however, as they all were listed as holding different calibres of rifle cartridges. It took another glance for Vic to realize that the room led downward, moving into a subterranean hallway which undoubtedly held more secrets. Part of his mind tells him to call for backup while the other urges him on into the darkness. 'Don't be an idiot. Call for backup. I'm more than willing' a voice says in his mind, sounding exactly like Mari. It was funny how their close proximity had allowed him to have her with him and know her thoughts even if she was miles upon miles away.

"Right as usual" he says to himself, slowly backing up out of the darkness and reaching for his phone. He had just gotten it out of his pocket when something whizzes through the air, impacting against the plastic device and sending it flying away into the darkness with a very strong force.

He lets out a startled gasp, his hand dealing with the shockwave of having something torn from it so violently. He turns his flashlight upwards, looking for the source of the projectile, as he was sure it was a projectile, and only finds empty space. "Well done detective" a voice calls out, seemingly coming from everywhere and nowhere at once. Suddenly, lights flick on all along the warehouse's interior, including the secret room. It momentarily blinds him, but his mask contains a lining of fossilized bioluminescent algae which also help him him keep his eyesight and bring him back to normal very quickly. He tucks his flashlight away quickly, still being conscious of preserving all his tools in case the need arises.

He is now more accurately able to pinpoint the source of the voice, and looks up to see a robed figure. He is almost instantly recognizable by his facial features and Vic can't help but be afraid. "Ras Al Ghul" he says, acknowledging the man who is also surrounded by his army of assassins. Two other figures were with him, both recognizable but only one a surprise.

Talia Al Ghul stood beside her father, an air of almost casual disinterest surrounding her as she leaned against the railing. Still, her eyes seemed to be focused on Vic and he doubted that she was an inactive participant in whatever this was. The other figure shocked him and made him question his whole overarching theory.

The Green Arrow stood on the catwalk beside Ras, an arrow notched in the bowstring, ready to let another loose. It became apparent that an arrow had been what tore the phone out of his hand. "Arrow?" he asks, utterly baffled as to why the emerald archer seemed to be working with Ras. "Question. How's it going buddy?" he asks, a cocky grin on his face.

"You're working with Ras?" he asks, moving out of his combat stance as it was clear that it wouldn't do any good for him to fight against such uneven odds. No, fight wasn't going to work, so he needed to think about flight. His eyes dart over the area, looking for an avenue of escape and seeing no immediate possibilities.

"I'm afraid you won't find a way out of this Mr. Sage" Ras says, imperiously waving his arm out and pointing out how many assassins he had brought with him. "You know my name" Vic says, stating more than asking. It was clear that he knew his name after all. "Yes, Lady Shiva speaks very highly of you. She said that you are one of the only men she has been unable to kill and are by far her favorite to try with" he says, a light smirk coming onto his face.

"That's Kind of her" he responds, wanting to get to the heart of the matter as quickly as possible and avoiding the small talk. "What do you want Ras? And why is Queen helping you?" he asks, dropping the pretense of code names. It was clear that everyone knew who everyone else was. Ollie just shrugs, not moving at all from his aimed position. "I can tell you that. Ras is looking for a successor. Has a few prerequisites though. Rich, able to operate behind the scenes, devilishly good looking" he begins, rattling off all qualities that fit him boastfully. Vic can see that this isn't endearing to Ras who rolls his eyes.

"Let's focus on the matter at hand. Yes, I need a successor" he says imperiously, motioning almost disinterestedly towards Ollie. "And what about the weapons? I'm assuming that you didn't just happen to want a conversation with me in this weapons cache and have it not be involved" he says, causing Talia to smirk herself. "Quite a detective" she teases, letting the smile drop instantly as her father glances at her. "Also, why Ollie as a successor? I thought you were dead set on Batman" Question asks, hoping now to lengthen this encounter by utilizing the very measure he had wanted to avoid before.

Small talk.

"Well, Mr. Queen became a candidate after we realized how useful he and his company would be for moving certain things to certain places. After all, he is well noted for his antipathy towards weapons" Ras says, smiling at his own genius. Ollie just smiles even wider, clearly thinking himself as a default leader in this little ploy. "I still hate 'em you know? But I do like the money that comes from selling them. The whole gadget thing wasn't working out. Too much competition and waaaay too much innovation. With weapons, all you need to do is have something that can kill" he says, drawing Vic's attention away from Ras.

"There's nothing more detestable than a traitor. The League is going to know about this. I'll die exposing you Ollie if that's what it takes" he warns, meaning every word. He was going to take him down if it was the last thing he did.

"Big talk from a fish in the barrel, soon to be a dead pincushioned fish in a barrel" the blonde teases. "It's really nothing personal though Vic, believe me. Immortality, wealth, and a chance at tapping some seriously hot babeage? Come on, you telling me you'd miss out on a chance on that?" he asks, half gesturing to a now scowling Talia who glares at the man.

"You used to be about protecting the little guy. Fostering revolutions, toppling governments and enslaving entire nations? How is that looking out for the little guy? You're scum Queen. I'm sure Dinah would love to hear about how you think so lowly of her too. Most men wouldn't throw a good woman away at the first sight of another" he says, fighting to contain his anger through gritted teeth.

"Come on Vic. Goody two shoes like you, should start thinking more realistically" he says, lowering the arrow a little bit. "I need a second in command you know? Someone smart and capable, willing to root around in the mud. Sure there's also a few hotties in the League to sweeten the deal" he says, offering all that he himself had been offered to the faceless conspiracy theorist. "All for the price of a membership in a good boy's club and a pointless life. What do you say?"

"I've got Vixen. I'm good on that front. As for the other part, being your lackey and destroying the world? Go to hell. I'm not for sale" he says, his mind now accepting the fact that there most likely was no escape for him and that he would die here.

'I love you Mari' his mind says to himself, before another thought bubbles up. 'I love you Shayera'. He doesn't have time to dwell on the strangeness of those two contradictory thoughts. He didn't think his mind would have enough time to dwell on anything at all soon.

Ras smiles, strangely almost. After all, the offer made on his behalf through Green Arrow had been refused. 'Why does he look so damn pleased with himself?' Vic asks, his mind racing towards possibilities. Talia herself looks pleased, now openly sporting a gentle smile and watching Vic with an appraising smirk.

"Hmm, what a pity" Ras says, turning to Green Arrow. "Kill him" he says simply, causing the man to wince a bit. He still wasn't too keen on murder, but he never really liked Vic anyway, and if it got him all that he wanted and deserved? What did it matter?

"Sorry Vic" he says, pulling back the drawstring of his bow that he had let go lax when the conversation started. "Shoul…." he starts before his eyes go wide and his bow slowly drops from his hands. He looks downwards, sensing that something was off with his body as there was a distinct wetness over his stomach that he didn't remember being there before. He sees a blade protruding about one foot out of his stomach, and he almost can't believe the sight. He turns his head slowly and sees a masked assassin, his blade thrust through him, standing behind him.

Ras hadn't been ordering Ollie to kill Vic. He had been ordering a nameless assassin to kill him. Ollie gurgles, blood coming out over his lips as he reaches for his wound, trying to prevent further bleeding.

It is pulled out quickly, leaving the mortally wounded man to stumble forward against the rail. He looks over at Ras, surprise and shock in his eyes before he tumbled over the side, falling twenty feet and impacting against the concrete a scant ten feet in front of vic. The puddle of blood begins to rapidly expand outwards and Vic can already see that he was dead.

He sighs, still feeling pity for his former colleague's death. 'What am I going to tell Dinah?' he ask himself, knowing that he'd have to make a full report to the League. He didn't want to do either, but telling Dinah of her fiancee's betrayal and death would be harder than the other reporting of events.

"I am very glad to be done with him and his pretentiousness" Ras says, watching as the assassin sheathes his blade after cleaning his blade with a rag. "We have his company, so his continued existence was not necessary. Still, he did reveal something interesting in pursuit of his purpose" Ras says, his eyes turning openly to Vic. "He has revealed my true successor" he says, taking Question aback. "What?"

"You were offered wealth, immortality and women, all things that men have spilled much blood for over the centuries. You turned them down for two things, a woman you're already committed to in some fashion and your loyalty to the ideals of the Justice League, ideals you worked so hard to instill" he says, motioning for the other assassins to sheathe their weapons, an order which is followed instantly.

Vic remains silent, unwilling to interrupt the villain's speech, hoping he would learn more. "The League of Assassins is dedicated to something far greater than wealth or prestige. Something that makes those two things seem small in comparison. We are dedicated to balance, and ergo justice" he says, going on the same tangent that Batman had undoubtedly experienced multiple times before.

"I thought you were dead set on the Batman serving as your replacement" Vic says, slightly confused and wary of anything the man was saying. He wouldn't join him, nor would he even consider such an option, but he wanted to see all angles and report them back to the League.

"I was, but I've come to realize that the Batman is corrupted. His unflinching dedication to not take human life, has cost much in terms of innocents and order. How many has he killed by allowing the Joker to go free? Time and time again, he has murdered, and the blood is on Batman's hands. It would all have been prevented had Batman taken the simple expedient of snapping his neck" Ras says, moving slowly down the stairs to the lower level.

"And what makes you think I'm any more willing to kill?" he asks, causing the man to smile, finally reaching ground level. Talia follows behind him, slowly and methodically making it clear that she was there for her father's defense. "Because Victor, you have already shown you are. When you tried to kill Luthor" he says, now only a few feet before him.

He closes his eyes, shock coursing through him that anyone else knew of the one act he was most ashamed of. He did try to kill Luthor, but at the time he was convinced that it was the only way. He had to kill Luthor to prevent him from killing the Flash, which would ultimately trigger Superman and the Justice League's descent into madness. It was only through the intervention of Superman, and a surprising strength given to Luthor by his merger with Brainiac, that prevented him from carrying out the murder.

He had tried to forget it, Superman having promised to keep it a secret and Luthor having forgotten entirely after being physically separated from Brainiac, but it was still there. He didn't go a week without remembering how dark that path had been when he started walking it.

It happened during a particularly rough time. A half a year after Shayera had left, and an ebb in the conspiracy coupled with the fear of a tyrannical Superman had led him to not care about his own life enough to kill Luthor to save the world. As far as he knew, Superman and him were the only ones who knew. How did Ras know?

"There is many things I know that are supposedly secret that I know" he says, staying mum on the subject of anything further he might say. It was clear he wasn't going to tell them his sources, and in the end, Vic didn't want to know. It didn't matter.

"That was different" he says, trying to disguise his discomfort as the man walks in circles around him, inspecting him as if he was a zoo animal on display. "Is it? We kill, because we want what's best for the world. You kill because you wanted to save Superman, in turn saving the world. It seems as if our goals are the same with extra steps, unless you have a reason as to how it was different?" he asks curiously, arching an eyebrow. It's only then, as the man's robe moves to the side, that Vic sees the sword he has on his hip.

"Take this" Talia says, moving forward and pressing a sword into his hands before moving away. The other assassins gather about, forming a large circle as they move in, enclosing the two men within. "I see it clearly, and from the workings of your mind I know you do as well" Ras says, letting his green cloak fall off of his shoulders and flutter to the floor.

"You must kill me, and replace me. Become what you've always feared the most, the leader of a shadowy organization, in order to save the world. We are not monsters who kill without compunction. We are protectors who, from time to time, cut the wheat from the chaff to prevent the ruination of the field. We do what most be done, as we are the League of many names" he says, assuming a combat stance, intending to fight Vic.

Vic raises the sword and looks at it, before throwing it away and watching it skid across the floor. "I won't kill. It was a moment of weakness" he says, trying to convince himself that that was the truth.

"I do not have time for this. If you will not kill, then you will die" Ras says, lunging at Vic and thrusting his sword towards him.

_**Across the Street on a Rooftop, Moments Before**_

Shayera couldn't help the reflexive opening and closing of her fists while she listened in on Vic's phone call with Vixen. She figured it would be a bad idea to use the signal interceptor, but she still went ahead with it anyway. 'What you didn't know couldn't hurt you' she thinks to herself, glaring at the device.

She would never tell anyone, or at least hoped to never tell anyone, but she followed Vic here. It had been laughably easy to do so, but only because she knew his patterns and where he was ultimately going. It had taken a long time for her to get it down pat, but when she did she knew him better than he probably knew himself.

She picks up the binoculars and watches his movement through the warehouse, the small light of his flip phone giving his position away at all times. She frowned at how sloppy Vixen had allowed him to get, but smiled at the fact that he was still using the same phone he had been when he was with her.

'I wonder if he saved those pictures' she thought with a smile, remembering how she'd enjoy teasing him by sending him things. It did manage to incentivize him to head home early from time to time. She continues listening to the conversation and gasps when Vixen seemingly does the same thing, except through words instead of pictures. She felt herself growl at the loss of yet another personal and private event she thought Vic shared with her alone.

"Relax, she's just flirting" she says to herself, having lapsed back into talking to herself as she repositions herself along the ledge, watching Vic sit down in the chair. "Sloppy Vic, come on. You don't know who's watching" she practically hisses, seething that Vixen had him so distracted.

"If he gets hurt I'll kill her" she vows, not caring one bit for how tenuous her position was in the League and generally considering doing away with her regardless. She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, knowing she wouldn't do that. "It wouldn't be any fun, and aside from that Vic would hate you even more. This isn't Thanagar where delivering your intended's current lover's head was seen as a romantic, if antiquated and now illegal, way of winning their affection.

"It'll feel better to win him back on your own terms anyway" she says, nodding in approval as Vic stands up, canvasses the room and moves out. He had found something while she was daydreaming about holding Vixen's head and she missed it. "Dammit" she says, cursing herself, hating that he threw her off balance so much.

"Where's he going now?" she asks, noticing that he seems to be moving with a purpose down the stairs and towards a hidden corner. She loses sight of him and turns back the signal interceptor, catching their final goodbyes. "I love you".

She bites her lip and closes her eyes, imagining that he was saying it to her instead of his girlfriend. "I love you too" she replies, covering the sound of Vixen saying those exact words.

"Ohh, is someone eavesdropping?" a voice asks with a particularly ominous hiss punctuating throughout. She turns quickly, mace already in hand to see Copperhead perched on the opposite ledge. "Awww is someone in LUV with the faceless freak?" he teases, slithering down and moving on his hands and feet towards her. The snake themed villain disgusted her and she can't help the shiver of fear that runs down her back. Copperhead rarely worked alone, and if he was here, and knew about Vic, what was going on in the warehouse?

"What are you doing here Copperhead?" she asks, her eyes narrowing as she moves herself into a combat position, her wings flaring out and her electric field engaging about the handheld weapon. She'd have to knock him out quick, or get away and to Vic soon, hopefully accomplishing both objectives at once.

The man shrugs, his tail swaying this way and that, an obvious attempt at distraction and deflection from what would obviously be his next move. "Don't know. Don't care. Ras pays me to be here and I don't ask questions. Though it does seem he's going to let that Queen guy kill your crush" he says teasingly, licking his lips.

It doesn't register with her immediately, but something he said startles her. "Queen? Oliver Queen?" she asks, causing the man to nod. "Uhh hmm. Probably already a pincushion" he says, causing her heart to drop. 'No, he's fine. I can save him, there's time".

"Why are you being so open with me?" she asks, gripping her mace tighter and trying to control her anger. "Because it doesn't matter. You'll be dead before you could do anything" he says, baring his fangs and lunging, launching himself forward by his tail. Unfortunately for him, Shayera's wings were natural, unlike his tail, and propelled her forward much faster and naturally. He is hit right in the chest with her mace, administering a severe electric shock which throws the man back at least nine feet, letting his back crash against the concrete ledge he had been perched on moments before.

The shock undoubtedly did a number on him too, as nobody could handle such a shock and stay on their the end, it didn't matter, and she flies up into the night sky, looping downwards and projecting an arc that sends her crashing through the glass windows of the warehouse, her raised arm the only thing protecting her eyes and face from the shards of glass. 'Wish I still wore my helmet' she things, quickly giving the now lit up warehouse with scrutiny, desperately searching for a clue as to Vic's location. He was certainly in danger, and nobody else was going to save him.

She soon sees the open passage, the sound of cheering echoing down the hall and revealing the location of where he must be. She rushes downwards, narrowly avoiding the shelves that stand on either side of her until she enters the tunnel.

Within seconds she sees him, surrounded by a group of figures who do not seem to be friendly in the least. In the center of this circle is Vic, sparring against a man she vaguely recognizes. Vic goes down, the man having slashed his sword across his midsection, drawing a thin red line of blood and sending Vic to the ground. She feels a rage overtake her and quickly flies toward the group, making them aware of her presence with a warcry.

She scatters three of the group with one single blow, opening the inner circle up to her. She'd normally want to fight, take as many down as she could before calling for the police but she knew it wasn't the smart move this time. With Vic being wounded and her adversary being Ras Al Ghul himself, the best chance she had was flight. She smiles as she thinks to herself, 'I'm good at fight or flight' before she closes in on Vic, grasping him by his shoulder and causing him to moan in pain. He had already lost a good amount of blood.

"I'm sorry Vic, I don't have room to maneuver" she says, hoping he understood that the uncomfortable way he was being held was the only way she could get them both out of there. His blood feel from his wound as she grabbed him under each arm and begins to flap her wings, moving up and away out of the tunnel and through the warehouse, the hissing of projectiles following behind her closely. "Do not let her escape! We need him!" she hears Ras shout before passing through the window she had broken through before and almost rocketing into the night sky. She had never known this level of fear and she can't help but stare down at him as she activates her ear piece.

"Vic, can you hear me?" she asks, receiving no response. He only moans, his body having sustained a massive amount of damage, even before the sword swipe. "Hawkgirl? What is it?" Mr Terrific asks a little harshly, his voice carrying a mistrustful tone. The hero in charge of the League's teleportation system had disliked her from the beginning, no doubt harboring his ill feelings towards her from the days of the invasion. She didn't blame him, but she couldn't care at the moment. Vic was too hurt for something so petty to get in the way.

"Question is hurt. I need a relay to the tower and a medical bay prepped and we need it now. The League of Assassins is not too far behind us" she says, causing the man to become more professional. "Getting a lock on your coordinates, though you better have a good explanation as to why you are in Star City with Question. Prepare for teleportation in 3….2…..1." he says before she feels a strange sensation that she was having to get reacclimated to feeling.

_**Outside of the Watchtower Medical Bay**_

"Out of the way" Vixen practically screams, shoving a baffled and angered Fire to the side as she tried to navigate the thing hallways. "Why did they make this place so damn confined?" she says aloud to herself, tapping into her totem to gain the speed of a cheetah, trying to make it as quickly as possible to the medical bay.

She had only gotten the call an hour ago, when she had been sleeping. She awoke in her and Vic's bed, clutching his pillow close to her, and answered the call. It was then that J'onn had informed her of what had happened, but not many specifics. He only requested that she come to the tower quickly, offering to relay her up. She had jumped out of bed and into her costume faster than ever before, and had barely stopped running since she'd gotten to the tower.

'I'll be making a ton of apologies, but only once I know Vic is okay' she thinks, finally seeing the medical bay only a few feet before her. She practically slides into it, opening the doors quick enough and making to run forward again until she is stopped by the Martian Manhunter, who places a hand on each of her shoulders and undoubtedly attempts to use his powers to calm her. "Vixen, please calm yourself. Question is stable and…"

"I need to see him J'onn. Where is he?" she asks, tears freely falling down her face. She had been told that he'd lost alot of blood and that he had to be resuscitated twice. She couldn't lose him. Not now, not after they'd come so far. The martian looks at her before nodding, pointing towards a closed door. "Someone is with him right now, but I shall ask her…" he begins before being cut off. "Her?" she asks, seeing a hint of nervousness in the green alien's eyes. She nods, a rather fierce expression on her face as her eyes take on a yellowish hue. "It's her isn't it? I don't care. I'll play nice. I need to see Vic" she says, storming off towards the room with J'onn following close behind, wanting to ensure that nothing happened.

She opens the door slowly, and the first sound she hears is the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor. It sends a shock of relief down her spine, telling her that at least her man was still alive. She looks at him, laying in the bed, naked except for his mask and covered by blankets. He was wrapped in gauze and bandages, crisscrossing around his midsection and covering the multiple wounds he'd suffered at the hands of whoever was behind this. Apparently the League knew as Hawkgirl had told them, but it was not yet common knowledge.

Hawkgirl. She was there too, and Vixen finds her eyes shift to the woman sitting in a chair next to Vic's bed. She didn't notice anyone, her eyes only remaining on Vic as she held his much larger hand in her own, rubbing the back of it with her lithe digits. It was clear that she had been crying, and had undoubtedly not expected anyone to come in. "Please, please Vic. Be okay. Don't go" she said, pleading with the man as if he had control over his own mortality. Vixen would've been furious if she didn't feel the same way. The tears fall even freer as she stares at his wounds.

Shayera leans in, placing a kiss on his forehead, lingering much longer than was necessary and betraying her feelings for the man as being anything less than romantic. It was then that Vixen felt her rage return, an urge to claw out the winged woman's eyes becoming a quick and pleasurable fantasy. Before she can act rashly however, J'onn clears his throat, causing Shayera to jump back in surprise, shock coming onto her face before it is hidden under a stoic facade at the sight of Vixen.

"Shayera, I think it best that you leave for now" J'onn says diplomatically, wanting nothing to do with the rivalry between the two women. It is clear from her facial expressions that the last thing she wanted to do was leave Vic alone with Vixen, but she relents and stands up, slowly letting go of his hand and placing it back on the bed. She begins to walk towards the exit, casting one look back at Vic over her shoulder before resuming her movement. "Please, call me if there are any developments J'onn" she says, a genuine softness coming to the woman as she addresses her old friend. He nods and moves over towards the monitors, inspecting them and ensuring that the Question was healing and not in any pain.

Shayera is about to exit without another word when Vixen reaches out and grasps her arm, trying not to put the full force of a boa constrictor onto the appendage. She is silent for a moment, and both women stare at one another before Mari nods and closes her eyes. "Despite the fact we have never met, and the fact that I already hate your guts, thank you for saving him" she says, fully meaning it. In a way, she felt indebted to the Thanagarian, and would feel so for the rest of her life.

Hawkgirl just nods, almost imperceptibly. "I didn't do it for you" she whispers, conveying two things to the woman instantly. The first was that her feelings for Vic were more than infatuation or idealization of the past. She genuinely loved Vic. The second thing she realized was that Shayera wasn't going to stop fighting for Vic. She didn't know whether to respect her or hate her for it.

She lets go of the woman's arm, letting her go and instantly moving over to Vic's bedside, letting the woman slip from her mind as she takes up the seat she abandoned. "Baby" she whispers, taking his hand and rubbing it against her cheek, crying openly. "It's my fault this happened. I'm so sorry Vic" she says, fully feeling that her calling him had put him off of his game and led to him being attacked. "Wake up please Vic. If you can hear me, please wake up".

J'onn quietly exits the room, wanting the woman to have some time alone with her boyfriend. He can't help the sympathy that swirls in his heart, knowing the pain of having a loved one be in such a position. The difference was that he had lost My'ri'ah and that Vixen had not lost Question.

'It came very close though' he remembers, shuddering as he remembers the fear he felt at seeing his friend on a gurney, the blood everywhere and his heart stopping twice. He had problems showing it, but he deeply cared for his new family, and he didn't know what he'd do if he lost any of them.

He returns to checking on the Question's vital signs, occasionally looking in on the woman, ensuring that she was doing well. After two hours he found her asleep, her head resting on the side of the bed with her hand still clutching at Vic's. He just brought in a blanket and covered her, wanting to make her comfortable. She'd undoubtedly have as long a stay here as the Question would.

_**Outside of the Medical Ward**_

The door hissed as it closed behind her, and Shayera felt the same empty pangs of longing that had been with her before, not having wanted to leave Vic's side. 'Why not? You left him before. If you hadn't he wouldn't be here right now' she thinks, blaming the whole situation on the fact that she wasn't Vic's field partner. He should've had one the other night, but he had undoubtedly forgone one to move faster in the field. Vixen had let him, trusting in his abilities whereas Shayera would never have let him, and would've fought him until he agreed.

"Hawkgirl, we need to talk" a voice says from behind her, a voice she knows the owner of instantly. "Superman" she greets politely, not wanting to have a conversation with him at all. "Can it wait until the morning? I'm tired" she says, feeling like doing anything other than sleeping if it wasn't next to Vic's bed. Kal just shakes his head and motions for her to walk with him, something she reluctantly agrees to by following alongside the man. "What were you doing following Question?" Kal asks, getting right to the heart of the matter. "I was making sure he was safe. Nobody should go into a situation like that alone" she says, not wanting to converse on it any further.

Superman nods, obviously pretending that he wasn't thinking what he was thinking, which was that she was a liar. "Alright, whatever your reasons, you saved his life. Thank you" he says simply. "I'm not going to tell you what to do in your private life but, take my advice, don't pick a fight with Vixen. It's not a good idea" he says before moving on. "So, Ras Al Ghul is involved in this somehow?" he asks, receiving an affirmative from the shorter woman who instantly ignores his previous advice.

"So was Oliver Queen" she says, the Kyrptonian nodding sadly at the news. "We already know. His body was picked up not too long ago. Police are combing through his personal and business effects but we already have evidence that he was working against us. He willingly sold weapons to third world dictators. Him, of all people" he says, a little shocked but not disbelieving.

"If he went along with it, do you think it's a possibility that…"

"No" he says, shutting down her line of questioning instantly. "Bruce isn't involved in this. I'm sure of it" he says, not even wanting to explore that realm of possibility. "I know, I don't think so either but...I had to ask" she says, Superman smiling sadly.

"We missed you, you know?" he begins, obviously wanting to get something off of his chest. "I wont lie, we all held onto a lot of anger against you for a while. Wanted to know why you'd turned against us, thinking that maybe it was something we did. We all dealt with it in different ways, but I just wanted to say that, at least when it comes to me, you're forgiven" he finishes before placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling.

She is stunned for a second, and the tears begin anew before she responds, just nodding in acknowledgement. "That mean's alot to me Clark. Thank you"

"No problem. Don't worry about the rest. In time, they'll forgive you too". He adds, looking out at the Earth through a window. "Anyway, I'm going to see if Bruce found anything. He's undoubtedly still awake, being a night owl...or, well...you know" he says before moving off.

She doesn't say anything as he moves off, the conversation affecting her more than she had thought it would.

"Not all of us feel that way" Diana says, seemingly coming out of nowhere. She was holding a cup of coffee, something that in and of itself was strange. "Diana" Shayera responds with simply, feeling too drained for a fight. "I want to speak with you" the Amazon continues, apparently not taking into account the Thanagarian's reluctance.

"Diana, I really don't have…"

"While it was a heroic thing that you did in saving Question, we can't trust you, and anyone who does is being very irresponsible and foolish with the lives of everyone in the League. You are still a traitor, the lowest of the low. Understand that" she says forcefull, her last words an order. Her eyes narrow almost to slits, causing the warlike Thanagarian to balk at the promise of violence in them. Shayera doesn't say anything, and merely returns the glare, not willing to back down in the face of her former friend. "Stay away from him" the woman adds, sending the redhead for a loop.

"Why do you care?" she asks, refusing to even entertain any advice the stronger woman would give her. "Because, unlike you I see this team as family". Shayera can barely keep it together. With Vic as hurt as he was, Ras having designs on him and now Diana going out of her way to make life hell, she wanted to get away, from everything. Just her and Vic on a deserted island.

"He's happy Shayera, are you really going to try and take that from him?" Diana asks. The question stops Shayera in her track as her mind thinks over what was just said. 'He is happy' her mind says, remembering the conversation he was having with Vixen. 'He is happy' she repeats, feeling tears run over her cheeks once more. She begins to walk away, not wanting the dark haired woman to see the effect that her words had had on her.

'You heard the call, he's happy' her inner voice reiterates. 'But he could be happier, and safer. We need him, and I'll do anything for him' her other inner voice counters. She shakes her head and refuses to accept the defeatist thoughts that have entered her mind. She would ultimately win. She had too. Vic would see just how much she cared for him and realize that his infatuation with Vixen wouldn't last. They were too different and it was clear that she was the only one who he could count on.

'You killed Hro to protect him' her mind whispers, reminding her of just how far she was willing to go for him. 'I wish I could be there with him' she thinks, already forgetting about Wonder Woman, who sinks into the back of her mind. 'I don't need her forgiveness. I need Vic's' she reminds herself, setting a goal to speak with him after he wakes up. She grimaces as she remembers his injuries but tries to see the golden lining.

'At least he can't run away from me this time'

_**Gotham City, Abandoned Subway Line**_

"Are you sure master? That he's the one?" a voice asks Ras as he sits upon his chair. "Yes, I am positive. He does not sway from his code. However, we know that in a serious enough situation, where others are at risk, he can be...persuaded" he says, looking up and scanning the room, his eyes landing on his daughter who is looking off into the distance.

"Talia, you are rather quiet. What are you thinking?" he asks, himself nursing a few slight wounds that had been inflicted by the Question's fists. He was quite happy with them. The man's training was more than adequate, in fact it was impressive. He would need to improve however, and that is where the best trainers in the League would come in. He himself would oversee his training until Victor Sage was ready for the final step.

"Nothing father" she says, staring out over the empty station. Ras quirks an eyebrow and smiles. "You are much too easy to read daughter" he says warningly and teasingly, ordering the rest of the occupants of the room to exit as he wishes to speak with his daughter alone.

"He is much different from that Queen character is he not?" he asks, pretending that this was merely about his successor and not a personal conversation. He notices the slight curl of her lips at the mention of the dead blonde man. "He is noble, strong, courageous and capable. All qualities that endear him as a leader. Despite lacking a face he has also proven himself as a much more attractive and charismatic leader. He captured the attention of everyone when he willingly faced you" she says, causing the man to smile.

"Ahh, you are interested in him then, in a capacity more than as a leader" he says, a gentle lilt to his voice that seemed to belong on anyone other than the notorious assassin. Her blush is almost endemic and she turns away, looking out over the subway again. "It is much to early to know such a thing. I have merely observed that he would make a good leader" she says.

"He will. And soon I think you will find that he is more than a leader. Your loneliness may be at an end my daughter"

Talia says nothing, considering her father's words. She hoped to learn more of this secretive man, of whom only his name was known. "Perhaps" she finally says. "But we shall only know once he is safely ensconced with us" she says.

Ras laughs, placing his hands together and laughing softly. "I already have a plan for that. Their tower is not nearly as impenetrable as they think. If Oliver Queen could be turned to our cause, others can, and they have. He will be trained under my side, and held between your arms soon Talia. As soon as he is healed, he shall join us"

_**(Sooooooo...this just got a little real huh? Ras is interested in Vic, and he isn't the only one. Talia may enter the fray and drop her hat in as a winner of Vic's heart. Do you think I should be so evil as to add yet more competition? And who else could Ras have turned to his side? Why is Diana so protective? All this answered next time on….well, my fanfiction update)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Justice League Watchtower, Medical Bay**_

"In other news, Star City billionaire, and owner of Queen Industries, was found dead on monday morning. He had apparently been stabbed by a long bladed weapon, most likely a sword. Police have remained surprisingly…." he hears, pushing the power button on the remote control and silencing Lois Lane in the middle of her newscast. Vic smiles sadly to himself, turning slowly in the bed as to not hurt himself or open his wounds which had only just started to seal of their own accord. 'Damn you Queen' he thinks, ruminating on the death of his former colleague.

"I guess the League hasn't informed the police yet" he says aloud to himself, his heart going out for Black Canary who would undoubtedly be mourning her lover's loss without knowing the full story of his betrayal. He grimaced at the thought of countless statues and memorials already being planned as it had come out through some posthumous snooping that he was the Green Arrow.

"Vic, you're up" Mari says excitedly, bustling into the room with a large bag tucked in her arms. She moves toward the opposite end of the room and deposits the bag on the chair, shuffling over to the side of the bed and kissing him on the cheek. He reaches up and rubs her face while he begins brushing his thumb over her lips, not being able to fully reciprocate the act of affection as leaning upwards at that angle caused him a great deal of pain.

"Hello to you too" she teases, placing her hand over his and rubbing the skin in soft circular movements before leaning in even more and nuzzling his nose. "It's good to see you" he says, being rather short on words and not knowing what to say to the woman.

She just smiles, knowing that he was trying to say so much more than he was able to and nods, wanting to take the pressure off of him. "I know. I brought you some stuff!" she says excitedly, moving over towards the bag and beginning to pull out a few items. He looks at the brown paper bag with interest, taking stock of the newspapers and books being brought out, as well as a cd player. He can't help but laugh at his girlfriend's enthusiasm, wanting to tell her that a week was not too long a stay for him to weather without bringing their home to him.

"Sweetie" he begins before being cut off by her pulling out one of his sweaters and handing it to him. "J'onn said you were complaining about being cold, and being a pest all around. He also said you could have this over your bandages as long as he was able to change them so here, let me help you put it on" she says, gesturing for him to lift his arms. He had only mentioned once that he was cold to the martian, knowing that the woman had blown it out of proportion once his message had been relayed.

"Alright" he says, deciding that humoring the woman was the best course of action. He slowly lifts his arms up, careful not to hurt himself in doing so as she brings the fabric over his head and cautiously brings it downward, careful to not touch any of his wounds.

"I brought the baggy one you like to wear when we cuddle" she teases, bringing it fully down and smoothing it out with her hand before pushing him back onto the bed by his shoulders."You mean the one YOU like me to wear when we cuddle" he teases, causing her to smile before her facial expression once more becomes severe. "I want you to lay down and stay down" she warns causing Vic to smile even wider. "I only got up because you told me to nurse. I'm a good boy".

"Make sure you stay that way and keep listening then" she teases back, looking around to make sure J'onn wasn't going to come in. "I've got fifteen minutes" she says, moving onto the open side of the bed and moving close to Vic. He quirks an eyebrow and smiles at her. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh" she intones, putting a finger against her lip and giggling. It's only a few seconds later that Vic isn't asking anymore questions, simply enjoying being with his girlfriend and finding where they were making love, rather gently and with Vixen in charge, more than a little naughty.

He was breathing a little heavier when it was done, Vixen herself enjoying her continued teasing of him by slowly getting out of the bed and drawing out the motions necessary for fixing her costume. "Wow" he says simply, causing her to turn around and realign the blanket, bringing it back over his midsection. "How did we do that without me getting hurt all over?" he asks laughing as he reaches up to rub her back. "Flexibility of a snake and the assistance of a few other animal abilities" she teases.

She suddenly seems contrite, upset, and he hopes he didn't say anything to cause that. "I, well I hope you don't think less of me for that you know? Good girls don't normally seduce their boyfriends in the hospital but...I needed you and…"

"Hey, I wasn't complaining at all and I certainly don't think any less of you. You're my girl" he says simply with a light shrug. The words "my girl" send an explosion of joy throughout her body and she quickly moves back over to the bed and kisses him, melding her lips to his and wrapping her arm about his shoulder. The kiss goes on for many minutes, only occasionally stopping for the two lover's to breath.

"Vixen, while my knowledge of Earth's medical traditions is not complete, I am quite sure that that is not average treatment for a wounded man" J'onn J'onzz teases, entering the room with a slight smirk before moving over towards the monitors once more. The woman blushes profusely at having been caught, but she is grateful that J'onn didn't walk in even earlier. Question just looks at the Martian, smiling under his mask. "Ohh don't worry J'onn, this is the best treatment for a wounded man. Especially this one" he says, reaching out and grabbing her hand to hold. The martian makes a sound of light approval before he moves back toward the monitor.

"Your readings are all in the green Question. Do you feel any pain? If so, I can can give you some morphine" the Martian says. Vic just shakes his head in the negative. He turns towards Vixen. "I'm feeling great J'onn. On top of the world" he says, causing the woman's blush to deepen. 'How does he so easily make me feel this way?' she asks herself.

J'onn nods, feeling the wave of happiness and even the post coital bliss that emanates off of the two. They seem to have either forgotten or not known that human mating rituals left quite an emotional residue that he could easily pick up on. Normally he'd scold two Leaguers who took the time to do such a thing in his medical bay, but he let it slide for the Question. It was true that being an original member gave you perks the other and newer members of the League did not.

"Are we interrupting something?" Superman asks, entering with Batman and Wonder Woman beside him. Vixen looks down, hating that she had to leave him so early, but also knowing that her watch at monitor duty was coming up. She quickly kisses Vic on the cheek and begins to move out of the room. "I'll be back after monitor duty Q. Love you" she says, giving a respectful nod to the older members. "Love you too" Question calls out, not realizing that he had said it aloud in front of his friends.

He coughs lightly into his hand, hoping to avoid the issue all together. "No Superman, please come in" he says, watching as the smile spreads across Wonder Woman's face. "Have a nice session of monitor duty Vixen" she says, waving to the suddenly shy woman who exits quickly enough, throwing a small wave of her own back. Most leaguers were still in awe of the big three as they had been called, and Mari was no exception.

The door closes behind her, leaving them alone with Question and J'onn. "It is good that you finally told her how you feel" Diana says, coming over to the Question and setting something down on the table next to him. He looks and is shocked to see a cheese basket. "We wanted to get you a gift. To encourage you to get better" she says, a wide smile on her face. She was enjoying the relationship between the two way too much. Superman clears his throat and steps forward. "Yeah. Hope you like swiss" he says causing Vic to look closer and see that there was indeed an entire wheel of swiss cheese in miniature. "Thank you" he says evenly, indeed being thankful for the cheese, but finding it strange nonetheless.

"We're glad you like it, but we need to talk" Batman says, stepping forward and irritating Diana. "Let's first ask Question if he feels well enough to speak to us first" she says, returning the man's patented glare before Superman intervenes. "Just a few simple questions. And updates. We know most of what happened already" he says, remembering that Shayera had given the League a full report on what she had heard.

Question just raises his hands and calms Diana. "It's alright. I can talk" he says, not wanting the two to use him as an excuse to argue, though if he wasn't the excuse they'd easily find something else to argue about.

"Good. We need to know about Ras and what he's planning. We know that he confronted you and we know that he had turned Green Arrow. Is there anything else you can tell us?" Batman asks, causing Wonder Woman to cross her arms and huff. "Very polite" she says, not approving of how Batman was "interrogating" one of their friends.

"Not much. All I know is that Ras seems to view me as a possible successor. Ollie thought he was his chosen, but..well, we see how that ended. May I ask, does Dinah know?"

Wonder Woman nods, having been the one to approach the blonde with the news. "She does". Diana expands no more on the subject, and no matter how much Vic wants to know how she took it he won't push the subject. He doubted that the answer was going to be "she took it well" in any case.

"There has to be more. Why is Ras interested in you?" Batman asks, moving closer, obviously intending to intimidate the man like he was a common criminal. Something had the normally imperturbable vigilante rattled, and undoubtedly it was because of Ras' involvement. The Question looks away, knowing that he'd ultimately have to reveal his secret. He couldn't hide it, not with so many lives hanging in the balance.

"After we had our encounter with the Justice Lords, I...took a step that I am not proud of" he begins, watching as Batman's eyes narrow. "I did it to prevent the same course of events from happening that led to what happened there" he adds.

"Question we don't…" Superman starts, stepping forward to prevent him from exposing the secret that he had grudgingly helped him keep. "Superman, they need to know" Vic says, interrupting him and cutting off his attempt at silencing him. The man of steel opens his mouth, wanting to disagree and convince the other man to keep his silence, if only for his own good, but closes it upon coming to the conclusion that it was the Question's call to make. "Alright" he says, backing off and crossing his arms over his chest. 'This is going to come down on me too' he thinks, looking towards Bruce who he knew wouldn't approve of him keeping this a secret.

The Question is silent for a second before he begins again. "I knew that if Luthor killed the Flash, there was a possibility of the same thing happening here. I wouldn't let that happen. I attempted to kill Luthor" he says, causing the assembled group to look on in astonishment. Diana looks shocked while Bruce is obviously disappointed and angered. Superman just looks guilty, feeling somewhat responsible for the course of action the Question had felt forced to make.

"You what?" Batman asks, glaring at the bedridden man. "I don't need to repeat myself" he responds, refusing to back down. "Ras knew about it and he said that it was why I would make a more suitable successor. He sees me as willing to take life to preserve it" he says, causing Batman to practically growl. "And is he wrong?"

The calming hand placed on his shoulder by Wonder Woman doesn't help, and he shrugs it off, continuing to grill the conspiracy theorist. "And is he wrong?" he accuses again, reiterating his point. Question couldn't believe how he was being treated. He had tried to, not succeded in, killing Luthor, being prevented from doing so by the man himself and the timely arrival of Superman. He would remain mum on that subject however, not wanting to implicate the Kyrptonian in what had happened.

"Yes, he is. Luthor wasn't killed" Question says, his ire rising at the caped crusader's attitude. "And why is that? Change of heart?" he asks, causing Superman to step forward. "No. Luthor had been merged with Brainiac. The Question had attempted to do what he did before we fought the two in Metropolis" he says, causing the Batman to turn on him. "You knew?"

"Yes. I kept it a secret as well. I judged the Question's motives in the face of what he had seen and what he was going through at the time and decided that it was best to let it drop" Superman says, standing up himself to the now fuming Gotham based vigilante. "He tried to kill a man, and you decided to keep that a secret!" he shouts, advancing on the metahuman. "Enough!" Wonder Woman says, finally getting fed up with the argument. She looks sympathetically towards Vic and nods. "While I disagree with what you attempted to do, I understand" she says, turning to the angry man once more. "Fighting isn't going to solve this and we have to look at this rationally" she says.

"Agreed. He needs to be expelled from the League" Batman says, causing the Question to almost sit up in shock, only the pain that is caused by the sudden motion sending him back down instantly. "What?" he asks, dumbfounded as to what was happening. "That's out of line" Superman intervenes, stepping forward and placing his hand on Batman's shoulder. "Is it? He tried to kill someone. Even someone like Luthor. We can't have loose cannons on this team, and especially not would be murderers" he explains.

"That's not going to happen" Diana says, also standing up for Question. "Superman handled it as he saw fit. Trust his judgement and trust mine" she says before turning to the Question. "Have you ever attempted to kill since then?" she asks. He shakes his head. "No, I haven't committed any crimes since that moment. I regret it every day and I'm sorry. Use the lasso if you don't believe me" he says, gesturing to the item that was looped around Diana's belt.

She looks at him, maintaining eye contact through the mask, her serious expression turning to a light smile as she shakes her head in a negative. "No need. I trust you" she says before looking back at Bruce, daring him to countermand her.

He turns and begins to exit the room, his cape swaying outwards as he does. He stops at the door and turns his head over his shoulder, looking at all those remaining in the room. "I'll be reporting this to the League. They deserve to know. Only then will a decision be made" he says before turning again and exiting, leaving a fuming Question behind. He and Batman had never seen eye to eye, and an intense rivalry had existed between them since the beginning. He also knew that his dirty laundry was about to be aired out to all his closest friends and loved ones.

'Mari' he thinks, going wide eyed at the thought of her knowing what he had attempted to do. 'God, please don't let her hate me' he thinks, praying that she would somehow understand. Diana seems to know what he is thinking and places her hand on his shoulder. "I shall go and speak to Vixen. Tell her before Batman does" she says with a gentle smile that calms him, but doesn't assuage his fears fully. She moves off, having his gratitude for her help. It leaves him and Superman alone in the room, being joined a second later by J'onn J'onzz who undoubtedly had either heard or sensed all of Vic's turmoil.

He moves over to the monitor and checks on Vic's vitals, nodding at the increase in his heart rate. "I'd prefer it if you don't stress my patient any further Superman" he says, not even moving as he tinkers with the machines. "It's alright J'onn. It wasn't Clark" he says, knowing that they were in safe company to use given names.

"Vic, I promise that there is no way you're getting kicked out of the League" he says, nodding at his friend. "What if I should be?" Vic asks, tired from everything that had happened and fearful of the looks that would now be aimed at him. "Don't talk like that. A lifetime spent helping people isn't wiped away by something you almost did wrong" Superman says, as usual knowing the right words to comfort people in times of stress.

"I hope you're right" Question says, feeling his eyes closing at that moment, the whole thing having been emotionally taxing. 'From heaven to hell in the matter of fifteen minutes' he thinks, remembering how he had just made soft love to Vixen in this very bed not long before. 'I just hope that wasn't our last time' he thinks to himself, hoping against hope that it wasn't.

"Vic, one more question if you don't mind. If Ras was able to turn Ollie, do you think that there might be others in the League who could be working for the League of Assassins?" he asks, wondering if the masked conspiracy theorist had any thoughts on the subject. And he did.

"It's very likely. Immortality, wealth and power and strong incentives to join him. Stronger than conviction sometimes. I think we should look out for suspicious behavior" Vic says, watching as the Kryptonian nods. "Who are you thinking?" he asks, knowing that Vic already had someone on his mind.

"You wouldn't like my answer" he says. "Tell me anyway" Clark persists. "It may be colored by bias but I would keep a watch on Batman".

Clark is momentarily taken aback by this and eventually he stares at the man. "I know, keep in mind my bias against him. But he has been acting suspicious. His desire to see me expelled from the League came suddenly, and why? I have a sinking suspicion that he wants me away from the League's protection. Somewhere that Ras could more easily access me".

The seed of doubt planted in Superman's head by the conspiracy theorist clearly doesn't sit well, and his discomfort is easily readable. "He wouldn't…" he begins, trying to defend Batman. "I know, but I never would think that Ollie would traffic weapons and let innocents die for someone like Ras either, but that is exactly what happened" he says, not being at peace with the idea of Batman being corrupted.

Moments of silence pass before Clark looks up and nods. "Alright. I'll keep an eye on him. But what makes you so sure I'm not a traitor?" he asks, causing Vic to laugh, already half asleep. "Please. If you wanted power you'd just take it. You're Superman" he says, falling into the land of sleep as soon as the words are out of his mouth. Superman frowns uncomfortably at that sentiment, not wanting to think over how true it was.

He sees that Question has fallen asleep, his light snores echoing about the room. Superman turns to J'onn and leans in close, not wanting his words to the Martian to be overheard. "Make sure he's safe. Limit his visitors. I don't want anyone coming in here that isn't on the up and up" he says, the green man nodding in approval. "Shayera and Vixen have both been to see him. Do I allow them access?" he asks, momentarily stumping the Kryptonian. Eventually he sighs and nods. "Yes. I don't like it but we can't cut Shayera out. We need to let them handle this themselves" he says, again obtaining the martian's agreement. Superman makes to leave before remembering the last thing he needed to say, and by far the most difficult.

"And J'onn? Make sure Batman doesn't get in"

_**Later that Night, Vic's Room, Medical Bay**_

"He's sleeping Shayera" J'onn says, knowing that the woman standing in front of him wouldn't care. "I know J'onn. I just...I need to see him. Please?" she asks, having come completely unarmed to put her fellow League member at ease. "He needs to wake for a little while anyway" he says, looking at the Thanagarian warningly. "I will allow you some time with him" he says, turning away to move back into the main monitoring station. He now had other patients to tend to as Ice and Vigilante had been injured during a mission that afternoon.

Shayera smiles, thanking the man quietly before moving into her ex's room. The lights were off and the only illumination came from the monitors which cast a green hue over the room. She saw him, laying on the bed with his face turned towards the door. For a moment she thinks he is awake and that he knows she's there before his snoring makes its way to her ears. She can't help the smile that comes to her face, remembering the many nights she had been kept up by that sound and how she'd elbow him in the side to knock it off.

Eventually she found out that the best way for him to avoid that was to lay on his side and cuddle her back into his chest. He never snored when they were in that position, so that was how they slept most nights.

She walks toward the bed, gently reaching out and rubbing his leg before she takes a seat in the chair next to the bed. She reaches out and begins to run her fingers along his forehead and through his hair, wanting to wake him up but in a more gentle fashion. "Vic" she whispers, leaning down towards him and speaking into his ear. She can't help but be overjoyed at having this alone time with him, even if it was secretive. "Vic, wake up please" she adds, the man slowly coming out of his slumber. "Wha" he asks groggily, the medicine being given to him for his wounds having an obvious effect on him.

His sight slowly comes into focus, seeing that there was someone in his room. He blinks a few times, shaking his head and trying to turn the blurry image into a more concrete sight. "Shayera?" he asks curiously, seeing the red hair and the wings poking up from behind her back. "Yeah it's me" she says, having quickly moved her hand away, attempting to hide the fact that she had been caressing him only moments before.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, making to move up to rest his back against the wall before a stinging pain shoots up the entirety of his side. He lets out a growl of pain and Shayera is instantly up on her feet, pushing him gently down once more. He couldn't help but think of when Mari did the same thing to him only hours before and he was suddenly uncomfortable with her being there.

"I just wanted to see you. Talk a bit" she says simply. He didn't like this. Being stuck, alone and wounded with an ex girlfriend really didn't sound like a good idea. What choice did he really have though? First and foremost, she'd saved his life. He felt that he at least had to hear her out. He owed her that much. Still, he had some questions of his own that needed answering. "Why were you at the warehouse that night?" he asks suddenly, his voice not carrying the usual tone of defiance it did when he was wanted answers from someone. He was too tired, and he didn't want to threaten Shayera, even if he could. His usual interrogation tactics were out, so he could only hope that this would be an honest conversation.

She wants to avoid that line of questioning, willing to do anything to avoid being seen as the stalker ex girlfriend. She answers anyway, having abandoned the idea of slowly trying to win him back through friendship. Lying had gotten her into this, and she'd be damned if it dug her in deeper.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe. You shouldn't have been out there alone. Especially being distracted by her" she says, feeling her until then latent anger at Vixen bubble up once more. "You...you listened in on my call" he says, letting the question drop as he knew that she did already. He can see it in her eyes. "Yes" she says, averting her eyes. "Why"

"Do you really need to ask?" she says, looking at him seriously. "I guess not, it's just….why? Why all of the sudden? Why did you come back and decide to make my life hell as soon as I moved on from you?" he asks angrily, feeling the need to at least clear the air. "Have you moved on?" she asks, sadness tinting her voice. "Yes" he responds with firmly, though even he feels the slight tremor in his voice that gives away the fact that he wasn't being entirely truthful.

She smiles again, a sad little smile that doesn't reach her eyes, and reaches out to place her hand on his cheek. "Shayera, please don't" he says, watching as she leans in and presses her lips against his mask. He resists, he really does. Her scent though, her scent brings back all those memories and he can't help but press his lips back against hers through the mask. It was like heaven, feeling her there again, and she obliges him more by moving in closer, half leaning on him, but ensuring that her weight doesn't hurt him.

He pulls back quick enough, not wanting to lead her on but being momentarily lost in the familiar sensation. She doesn't move, just closing her eyes and remaining close, her breath crashing against his mask. "Tell me you don't love me anymore. That you feel nothing for me and I'll never bother you again. Honestly tell me that and I'll step aside. But if there is even a flicker, a little remnant, then I'll keep going until you're mine again. Can you tell me you feel nothing for me?" she asks, hope filling her voice with unshed tears.

Vic wants to say no. Desperately wants her to go away and never speak to him again. But he can't. He can't lie, and even the thought of her exiting his life for good is too much to bear. He can't do it. "I can't say that" he said, closing his eyes and regretting the fact that he can't. 'I'm sorry Mari, but, I still have feelings for her' he thinks, intending to be honest with Vixen when he next saw her. He wasn't leaving her, and he wasn't going back to Shayera. "But I love Vixen. I'm staying with Vixen,Shayera. No matter how much you still mean to me, I love her with all my heart. Take that to the bank" he says, wanting to be clear with the winged woman that he had no intention of leaving his girlfriend for her.

She continues to rub his cheek, smiling down at him, the tears finally breaking over her eyelids. "I know. It's one of the things I love about you. Loyalty. I...I came back to watch you after a year. Through the window. You were still waiting for me, weren't you?"

"Yes" he answers immediately, not at all shocked by the revelation that she had been spying on him. He'd heard her then, and didn't say anything. He still wanted it to be her decision, and he didn't want to influence her choice no matter how much he wanted her to come back to him. Instead she flew away, back into the night. He'd laid his face in his hands instantly after that and fought to control his emotions. He threw out her things the next morning, except the mask she'd left behind. He kept that and hid it in a box of other early Justice League relics he'd collected.

"I knew you were there"

She seems genuinely shocked by his confession and it slowly turns to anger. "Why didn't you say anything?" she practically hisses. "I wanted you to make your own decision. You told me you needed to be alone, without me. So I let you. Don't get mad at me for what you wanted Shayera" he says, forcing her to back down from her anger. He was right. "I would've stayed if I knew you knew that I was there. I would've waited until you went to bed and crawled in next to you. Picking up where we left off. I should've" she says, her voice catching before she stops herself. "I'm going to win you back Vic. If it takes me ten, twenty or thirty years I will. I was going to lie to you. Say that I just wanted your friendship and work from behind the scenes. I can't do that though. I can't hide what's obvious. I'm your lover Vic, and I always will be" she says, leaning in and kissing his cheek again.

"I love Vixen" he repeats himself, exasperated by the whole thing. She just smiles, hiding how hurt that sentence made her feel. "I know, and that's my fault too" she says, stroking his chest. "But think of a few things. You're a paranoid conspiracy theorist. Think on this. Who really is better for you? Who would protect you no matter what, and stand by you no matter what choice you made? If I was with you while you tried to kill Luthor, I would've helped you. Can you say the same about Vixen?" she asks accusingly, not realizing that Vic had zeroed in on another aspect of what she said.

"You know about Luthor?" he asks, feeling a weight settle in the pit of his stomach. "Uhh hmm" she says, her voice even and her face schooled to give nothing away. "Batman told everyone. I'm sorry Vic. He shouldn't have done that".

'Mari. Mari knows' he thinks, his mind scrambling for something to calm himself with. He was horrified of what she would think. What she would say? His rage at his colleague bubbles up inside of him at how Batman's judgemental and vindictive action may have ruined things between them. "He shouldn't do a lot of things" he says morosely, realizing that many in the League may very well have turned their back on him. "Is it...is it bad?" he asks, hating the childlike fear that was reflected in his voice.

She looks away before turning back. "Yes. Many….many of them don't trust you anymore. But they don't understand why you did what you did, or tried to do what you did. Black Canary, Huntress and Fire were all very vocal defenders, as was I" she says, adding the last as an afterthought, no doubt to advance her own position with him. He hated that it was working. "Flash, Fire and Mr. Terrific seem to be the leaders of an unsure faction while a good number want you out of the League. The Lantern, Stewart I think his name is? He seems to be the most dedicated to your expulsion".

That didn't surprise him. No doubt he thought that as soon as Vic was out of the picture that he'd be able to have Vixen. He was shocked by Wally though, and couldn't help but feel a little betrayed by his friend. He felt that all too familiar feeling bubbling up again, and he can't help how he grinds his teeth. "After all the work I'd done, all I've helped build, they just wanna push me to the side?" he asks, mostly for his own benefit. Shayera nods however, seeing the outburst as directed at her to respond to.

"Vic, I'm so sorry. I know what it's like to be the outcast" she says, gently taking his hand in her own. "What I did was far worse than anything you ever tried to do and if they want to expel you from the League then I'll say so. And if they want me gone too I'll go with you" she says, taking his hand and rubbing it against her cheek. Her wings seem to expand ever so slightly, an obvious sign of affection on Thanagar.

He leaves his hand on her cheek for a few seconds, enjoying the closeness more than he should have and also wanting to glean further information from the woman, which could only be done through buttering her up. He allows it to go on before gently pulling his hand away, making up an excuse about how tired he was. "Does...does Vixen know?" he asks, giving up on hiding his anxiety about that subject.

"She does. Batman told her personally" she says, her lips turning into a frown at knowing just how hurt Vic would be by this. She wanted to kill Batman, but she also wanted to thank him. Realistically she knew that this may very well have been the only way she'd ever get Vic back.

"Well? What did she say?" he asks, sitting up and ignoring the pain this time, his heart thumping in his chest. Shayera bites her lip and looks away, already having second thoughts about telling him. 'He's going to get hurt' her mind whispers, not wanting to see how his body would sag at her words. Thankfully his face was covered, so she would miss the look of pain that he'd undoubtedly have etched onto his face but knowing it would be there is just as bad. 'He'll be hurt but you'll be there to fix it' she thinks, steadying herself with a deep breath.

"She didn't say anything. She just nodded and went back to monitor duty. She didn't even look upset. She didn't ask for more information, and she didn't defend you. She just went right back to work" she says, reaching out to take his hands in her own once again. Vic seemingly deflates and falls back against the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "I need to talk with her. Explain it all. I….I need to be alone" he says, causing the redhead to frown. She didn't want him to ask for her to leave. She wanted to comfort him, move into the bed with him and hold him close. 'Give it some time wont you? Give it some time. He still needs to talk to her and see where things stand before you can get back to how it was' her mind says, reminding her to be cautious in how she moved forward. 'He's Vixen's to loose' she thinks happily, feeling that she would indeed lose him, and was now convinced that he would be back in her arms in no time at all.

She smiles and leans in, gently running her fingers through his hair before she pecks his cheek. "I understand but...call me if you need me okay? I'll be there for you" she says, slowly getting up and walking towards the door, letting his hands slowly fall from her own as she watches him over her shoulder. "Goodnight Vic" she says simply, just being able to hold back the "I love you" she desperately wants to add.

She doesn't and instead keeps walking, nodding to J'onn who had just finished checking up on Ice who was sleeping in her room. "You've stressed him more than I would like Shayera" he says, shaking his head in light disapproval. "I'm sorry J'onn but….can you tell me something? Does he love me?" she asks, causing the Martian to sigh and place his hand over his face. "I wont break his trust by informing you of what was going through his mind" he says. "Please J'onn. I….I just need a little bit of an edge her. Just tell me, yes or no. Does he still love me? Or is it just nostalgia?" she asks, wanting to know the answer but also terrified of it being the one she didn't want.

The Martian is silent before he turns his head, not wanting to continue looking into the pleading eyes of the woman he'd come to see as a younger sister in many respects. "He does. He buries it, trying to convince himself that he doesn't, but he does" he says before turning and warning her of what else he'd found. "But he also loves Vixen. The pool of affection he feels for her would be surprising. I am not sure which is greater. Do not ask me about this again" he says causing her to nod and place a hand on his shoulder.

"No need for me to. Thanks J'onn" she says before standing on her toes and kissing his cheek. She walks toward the door, exiting the medical bay and heading down towards her personal quarters. J'onn can't help but smile lightly, ignoring the feeling of apprehension he felt at providing even this minimal assistance. At the heart of it,he really just wanted things back to the way they were. He sighs and looks down at the floor, shaking his head. With Ollie's betrayal, Batman's hostility towards the Question and his own wavering view of what it meant to be in the Justice League he doubted that things would ever be "normal" again.

_**Outside the Medical Bay**_

She was shocked. More than that, she was lost on what she should do next. 'Vic was willing to kill' her mind says, images of a merciless Vic attempting to kill Lex Luthor entering her mind and refusing to exit. Batman had been scarce on details, but he had still communicated the fact that Vic had attempted to commit murder, only being stopped by the intervention of Superman, she had been told.

'What am I going to do?' she asks herself, having been pacing up and down the hallway for a good fifteen minutes as she tried to think of how to approach this. She had went back to monitor duty after Batman told her, and everyone else. She couldn't help but feel that that was a little unprofessional. To air such a big issue so openly and leave it to mob mentality to decide. Then again, the caped crusader never really saw the League as a "family" like she did, so she had to doubt if he really called about factionalism or the like. 'Maybe it helps him' she thinks, beginning to doubt how the dark knight had framed the story. She didn't think he lied, but manipulated the series of events? Possibly.

"A divided League is a good thing for a paranoid jerk who's been preparing for us to go dark since the minute the League was formed" she thinks, knowing that it was a distinct possibility.

"Damn him" she thinks, hating the doubts that the man was so easily able to place in her mind regarding her boyfriend. "I need to see him. Enough waiting" she says aloud, making to enter the bay and have a talk with her lover. She's stopped by the opening of the door, and comes face to face with Shayera instead of J'onn, whom she expected.

The shock at seeing her must be easily visible on her face and she works quickly to wipe it away. Shayera still looked rather triumphant, a smirk twisting her lip upward on one side. "Vixen" she says, nodding before turning and walking down the hallway.

Mari is momentarily stunned but recovers due to the anger boiling up inside of her. She quickly catches up to the woman, her quick strides overtaking the redhead. "Wait a minute" she practically growls, grasping the woman's arm. She is shrugged off violently and pushed back, a fuming Shayera having automatically assumed a combat position with her wings splayed out on either side of her. Mari can't help the slight fear that rises up within her. Thanagar was not known for being a nice place, and she doubted that one of the best soldiers that planet had produced would be easy to beat in a one on one fight.

"What were you doing in Vic's room?" she asked accusingly, getting over her fear quick enough. "What you should've been doing. Comforting him. Trusting him. I do that alot you know? Picking up your slack. Especially when it comes to protecting him and keeping him safe" she says, causing Mari to feel a stabbing of guilt. Her lip curls at seeing the woman and she feels her nails lengthen into claws, a by product of the talisman she wore. "I had to work" she says weakly, feeling the fact of her confused feelings about Vic's action undermining her excuse.

Shayera seizes on this instantly, smirking at the woman before moving into a more relaxed position."Ohh, so sharing monitor duty with the other b listers is more important than making sure Vic was okay? You know how private he is, and how Batman sharing what he did would hurt him. I came running. I pawned my duty off on Terrific. I don't care if it gets me in trouble. Vic comes first to me and that should tell you something" she teases, causing the black woman to want to scream in anger.

"You're a bitter old crow who betrayed her friends and her planet immediately after. That's all I see" she says, enjoying how Shayera's smirk is replaced by a frown and then a scowl. "You don't know a god damn thing about me" she says causing Mari to smile at how the shoe so quickly went to the other foot.

"Ohh I know a lot. I know a lot about the damage you did to Vic. How he shut himself up until he met me. How he kept all your crap for a year thinking you'd come back. How he gave up after so long. Do you know how much it hurt me to be with him and think about how he might be thinking of you?" she asks, showing a surprising level of honesty with her nemesis.

She laughs to herself, continuing to speak and not giving Shayera a chance to respond to her previous statement. "I'm glad I ran into you out here actually. I was going to tell Vic we needed a break. For me to find out how I feel about him after hearing about what happened. I don't need that anymore. I know that nothing's changed. You know why? Because I remember the first night I felt like he loved me, and not you" she goes on, herself calming as she stands up straight once more.

"It was the first night we made love if you have to know, and I want you to know. We do it allll the time" Mari says, enjoying the look of pain on the other woman's face. 'Paybacks a bitch huh?' she thinks before moving on. "It helps to have the power of the animal kingdom at your disposal you know? And Vic's irish, so needless to say we go at it like rabbits but, while entertaining, that's not the point. The point is, that first night I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine and guess what? I saw how much he loved me. He wasn't imagining me with wings or your hair. No. He was with me, and I was stupid for fearing you. You're nothing but a ghost to him Shayera. I'd feel bad for you if you weren't such a bitch" Mari says, finishing her speech with a contented smile.

Shayera is fuming, angrier than she had ever been before. She wanted to cry as she imagined his hands over Vixen's body, touching and caressing her the way they used to do to her. She hated herself, screaming mentally at how stupid she had been for leaving. 'You have to collect yourself' she thinks, seeing the woman still smirking. 'You can't let her win this. You can't' she thinks.

"Do you know what Vic's favorite song is?" she aks out of nowhere, causing Mari to open her mouth before closing it, genuinely stumped. She hadn't expected that question to come her way, and she was disappointed that she had no answer ready. "Or his favorite movie? Ice cream? Where he grew up? His dreams? His fears? Do you know any of these things?" Shayera asks, feeling like she had a leg to stand on once more.

With each question Mari feels more and more guilt at how much of her boyfriend's life was a blank to her and how little she knew about him. It wasn't a pill that she could easily swallow. Shayera smiles, finishing off her line of questioning. "Exactly. How could you know someone, claim to love them like you do, and not know any of these things?" she asks. "I let him have his space most likely" Mari says, crossing both of her arms under her chest and looking away, not enjoying how Shayera seemed so nonplussed about it all. "He didn't talk much about you, but I'm getting the impression that you were a clingy girlfriend if you think that knowing everything about another person proves a damn thing about loving them" she says.

"It doesn't. I gave Vic all the private time he needed, as long as I was allowed inside that bubble he sets up around himself. He could segregate himself from the League all he wanted when he was with me, but not me. Never. You see Vixen, I was selfish in a way. I wanted him all to myself so I made sure that I was always right there when he needed me and even when he didn't. I didn't force him out of his comfort zone like you. I forced myself into his comfort zone and met him where he was. I didn't want to change him and I didn't try to make him want to change for me. We shared our lives together Vixen. It sounds like you just share an apartment" she teases before turning and walking away once more.

"We're not finished!" Mari calls, being lost for words. 'What if she's right?' her mind asks, going back to all the times she had forced him out into different work related gatherings. He always hated the suit and tie gatherings, but he had always gone for her. 'Dammit Vic!' she thinks, wanting to cry at the thought of her boyfriend making constant his comfort a constant sacrifice for her. She looks up again and see's that Shayera is gone, obviously disagreeing with her about the point of their conversation not being "finished".

Mari wipes her eyes and looks down at the ground, knowing that things had to change between her and Vic. 'I can't lose him' she thinks, hating how melodramatic this all was. She turns and presses the button on the door panel, triggering the mechanism and opening the bay to her.

She walks in, not saying anything to J'onn as she passes him, just nodding instead and moving into Vic's room. He's awake, but she knew he would be. After all, he had to know that she would want to speak with him after hearing what she did. "Hey" she says simply, trying to smile but finding herself suddenly on shaky legs. "Hello" he responds, gesturing for her to sit down in the chair. She does and moves it closer to his bed, though not too close. She really did need to speak with him and she wouldn't be able to fully get it out if he touched her. She lost all sense of purpose when he did.

Silence falls on the room with only the rhythmic beating of the machines around them breaking it. "Batman told you" he says simply, causing her to nod. "Batman told me" she confirms. "Hmm. Diana said that she'd try and get to you first. Explain things but…" he starts before she cuts him off. "I don't want Diana to tell me Vic. I want you to. What the hell happened? You were going to kill a man? Yes it was Luthor but still" she says shocked and angered once more. Of course her conversation with Hawkgirl lingered in her mind, but she still needed to confront Vic about attempted murder before getting to if he still had feelings for the other woman.

"Yes. To save the world" he says quietly, looking down. "That's not how we do things baby" she gently corrects, making him look up by gently touching his chin. She hated his mask and hated that he had to wear it while he was in the hospital, but she understood why. He didn't want to be exposed, none of them really did, well she was an open superhero from the start but she never minded. She enjoyed the extra fame, though it made her feel guilty at times for using her superhero status to get ahead.

"It's how others did it. And they were more successful at saving the world" he says, not understanding why he suddenly felt this way. Gone was the guilt and regret, being replaced by a desire to make it understood as to why he did such a thing. He was tired of feeling guilty for what he did when Luthor had gone on to do so much damage. He hadn't killed anyone personally, but he'd certainly injured many and assisted those who most definitely had killed. "How many soldiers have died throughout the centuries for good or evil? How many killed for it? I was going to kill one man to save the world and then throw myself on the mercy of the Justice System. Everyone looks at me like I'm a damn monster and I'm tired of pretending that what I wanted to do was wrong. The only thing I regret is that I failed" he says, breathing heavy with how much he had said so quickly.

She frowns, feeling herself frightened by how Vic seemed to have reacted to this whole reaches out and takes her hand. "I'm sorry. I...I don't really mean that. I guess, I'm just tired of nobody seeing why and just looking at the what" he says, sounding very contrite. "I...I don't know what to say Mari. I was wrong to do what I did. I...I wish I could take it back but I was scared. So much was wrong in that other world, so many hurt and injured. I didn't have anything to brighten my life when it happened. I wanted to make a sacrifice and be done with it. But then… well, you came into my life and stepped right into my path. I'm not good at this Mari but, you gave me something to be happy about. Something to aspire to. I love you, and I'll do anything to make this right" he finishes, caressing her hands as he does.

She can't help the tears that begin to leak out of her eyes while her mouth twists into a smile. "I'm going to tell our kids one day about how much of romantic sap you are" she teases, leaning in and kissing him on the lips, wishing that the mask didn't need to be there. She would've grabbed the can of aerosol and pulled it off, but with others who weren't aware of Vic's identity being in the medical bay it didn't seem like a good idea. Instead she moves her chair closer and caresses his arm.

"Next time, I'll be with you baby. I promise, you're not getting out of my sight" she teases. She can tell that he rolls his eyes by how his head moves and she hugs him about the shoulders, carefully avoiding his wounds. "So, you'll be staying with me for at least as long as it takes for us to have kids huh?" he asks teasingly, causing her to blush at the statement she'd made. "Well, that was an out there comment…" she begins while watching shyly, a blush coloring her cheeks. "That I completely meant. For the future of course. But...I do have to ask a question Vic, and I want you to answer it truthfully" she says, pausing for a second before she asks.

"Do you still have feelings for Hawkgirl?" she asks, sending Vic's head instantly down. "Yes" he admits quietly, wanting to strangle himself for feeling the way he did about his ex lover. Mari smiles sadly, and moves in closer. "I kind of knew you did. I'm not upset though I probably should be. I mean, I am mad but not at you. Just angry that you still care for her" she says, feeling herself a little lost in her emotions.

He makes to say something, being stopped by her finger on his lips. "Tell me this truthfully as well. Do you love me?" she asks, smiling as the man gently leans up and presses his forehead to hers. "More than you'd ever know". She smiles and closes her eyes, running her hands up and down the side of her man's face. "That's all I need to know. Give me a pillow" she says before scooching herself into the small hospital bed alongside of him, once more being careful to avoid further injuring him. "J'onn's not going to like this" he teases, motioning for her to lay her cheek on his chest. She does it instantly and coos out enjoyably. "He'll get over it" she says, yawning, and promising herself to deal with the issue of Hawkgirl at a later date. Mari, as it turned out, was very territorial.

If Vic hadn't been so tired and comfortable he would've thought about the danger he was in more closely. Love makes on complacent, but what a joy it is to be in love.


End file.
